The Last of my Heart
by Awayfromhome
Summary: Naruto is a broken man. He can make things right again, can't he? Warnings! OCs x Naruto. SasuNaru. Rating? M! Mentions of Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know I've been behind with my LITC but I just had to write this one down. It's been on my mind ever since I started the other one! Anyways this story will only be 4 or 5 chapters long, so less effort and investment writing than the other story that I want to continuously get better

Oh, before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Naruto or any other character from the manga or anime. I am just borrowing them for my plot. I do NOT own the song _Hurt _performed and made famous by Christina Aguilera.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Pain

The stage was set. Naruto had been drowning out every word Tsunade had uttered for the last 10 minutes. He felt Shikamaru nudge him in the small of his back. He realized it was his time to offer his tribute for the fallen ninja during the war one year ago. Special highlights were being given to his Master, Jiraiya. A huge statue had been constructed in his honor bearing his likeness.

"Citizens of Konohagakure, our hero Naruto Uzumaki, son of the 4th Hokage, descendant of the 1st and 2nd Hokages and future Hokage would like to offer his tribute to his godfather and mentor." Tsunade said to the crowd of people gathered in front of the Konoha memorial, and then she gave Naruto a pat on the back and stepped off the stage.

A plethora of thoughts flooded through Naruto's mind at that moment. He could think of 50 other places he could be rather than where he was at that moment.

He stood in front of the silent crowd and took a deep breath. He found Kakashi's eyes and the masked man gave him an encouraging nod and a small smile. (When one had spent as much time with Kakashi as Naruto did, one began to learn how to read the slightest twitch of his eyebrow.)

He scanned the rest of the gathered faces and saw the rest of the Iruka and the Konoha 11 in the crowd. They had all survived by some miracle. He frowned a little at the last face he settled on.

He heard the music he had chosen for this event begin to play.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**  
**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**  
**If only I knew what I know today**

**I would hold you in my arms** (Naruto outstretched his arms and folded them into himself in a hug.)  
**I would take the pain away**  
**Thank you for all you've done** (Naruto turned to the statue and gave a short bow.)  
**Forgive all my mistakes**  
**There's nothing I wouldn't do** (Naruto looked down at the ground as he turned back towards the crowd.)  
**To hear your voice again**  
**Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there** (Naruto rose his head and shook it at the thought)

**I'm sorry for blaming you **

**For everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself by hurting you** (Naruto without realizing it rubbed his right arm with his left hand.)

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**  
**Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss** (Naruto couldn't help himself any longer and looked directly at the person he was dying to make contact with the whole time he was onstage.)  
**You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**(Naruto tore his eyes from the impassive face focusing on the spot directly behind his head and walked over to the statue.)

**Would you tell me I was wrong?** (Naruto forgot that there were people watching him as he grew closer to Jiraiya's statue.)  
**Would you help me understand?**  
**Are you looking down upon me**? ( He spun completely around and nearly shouted at the Hokage mountain at his father's head.)  
**Are you proud of who I am?** (He pointed at his father's head and then fell to the ground. (The people gasped collectively.))

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**  
**To have just one more chance**  
**To look into your eyes** (He squeezed his eyes shut)

**And see you looking back** (And opened them, finding the eyes of his tormentor who was finally watching him.)  
**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself** (He grabbed his right arm subconsciously and did not notice that Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the grab.)

**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that**  
**I've missed you since you've been away** (By now Naruto had given up the pretense of singing this song about the fallen ninja and his godfather, and was officially focusing his efforts into singing his heart and feeling out to the one person he loved more than life itself.)  
**Oh, it's dangerous**  
**It's so out of line to try to turn back time**( He shifted his focus to Kakashi as he sang that line.)

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do** (He lightly punched the statue of Jiraiya and the tears he had been managing to keep at bay until that point surged from his eyes.)  
**And I've hurt myself **(Naruto didn't get all the way to his arm as Shikamaru had appeared onstage next to him and forced his face sideways to look into his eyes.)

**By hurting you** (Naruto looked at the statue, and then into the crowd at the figure that had disappeared as he was led offstage.)

The throng of ninja and regular citizens tried to all shake his hand and hug him all at once. Shikamaru in true friend fashion, laced his fingers through Naruto's, binding them with chakra so that no matter what happened, they wouldn't get separated.

Naruto was being thrown from person to person in hug to hug to handshake. Neji finally caught him and whispered something in his ear that made Naruto smirk and nod. Sakura and Ino kissed him on both cheeks, and Ibiki extended his hand in Naruto blindly smiled and shook his free hand with people and kept his eyes peeled for that one face his wanted to see more than any other at that moment.

There it was. The raven haired, pale skinned man was making a beeline for him. Naruto ripped his fingers from Shikamaru's and ran through the crowd toward the other.

Sai caught the crying ball that was Naruto and quickly teleported them to Naruto's apartment.

Shikamaru was right behind them.

"Naruto, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you got off the stage." Sai ushered Naruto into the apartment and straight through to the bedroom. He sat them both on the bed.

"I thought you left." Naruto curled up onto Sai's lap.

Shikamaru sighed. "Spill it Naruto."

Naruto blinked up at the shadow user and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean Shika?"

Shikamaru sighed once more. Instead of answering he walked over to the bed where Sai was now stroking Naruto's neck and back, pulled Naruto up into a standing position and forced the blonde man's sleeve up, dispersing the chakra shield around the cuts and bruises.

"Stop the games. The fuck are these Naruto? You think that if you do this sick shit it will make you feel better?" Shikamaru loomed over Naruto as he shouted in his face. Sai slowly got off the bed and clamped a hand down on Naruto's shoulder, squeezing to show his distress at the situation.

"You know what makes me feel better Shika, and it sure ain't this." Naruto wrenched his hand out of Shikamaru's grasp and strode into the bathroom. He came out 10 minutes later dressed out of his new ninja garb, which consisted of tight black pants, and a tight black jacket with orange accents, and into even tighter black jeans, a red shirt and a silver chain around his neck.

"And I think I'm going to make myself feel that way right now." Naruto stared coolly at Shikamaru and Sai, and then walked out of the room. He called back to the two dumbfounded males.

"See you in three hours...maybe."

* * *

As we can see I enjoy writing Naruto with the ability to sing! Review if you can!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Naruto or any other character from the manga or anime. I am just borrowing them for my plot. I do NOT own the song _Come Round Soon _performed and made famous by Sara Bareilles.

**WARNING****: **This chapter contains KibaNaru, NejiNaru and other various pairings. OOC is definitely present.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Habit

Naruto staggered out into the alley behind a bar half drunk and high. He could feel Kyuubi healing his wounds and dissipating his comfortable mood by removing the toxins from his bloodstream.

He had just let some dark haired prick fuck him in the bathroom. The man had been exceptionally rough and had started to choke him too much, while squeezing his balls too hard. He couldn't breathe and the pain was intense, and not in a pleasurable way.

Kyuubi had decided that enough was enough and lashed out with chakra, knocking the jerk out.

_'Stupid fox,'_ Naruto thought as he slid down a brick wall._ 'taking away my fun.'_ Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

**'Better alive for no reason than dead for one.'** Kyuubi growled from deep within Naruto's subconscious. **'Why must you continue doing this to yourself kit? You have everything you have ever wanted now. Friends, power, fame, and even me.'**

_'I don't have the only other thing I've wanted Yoko. Not anymore.' _Naruto sensed another presence in the dark spot of the alley. He stood._ 'Not anymore. But I have this.'_

**'Stupid child. I'm here if you wish to heal the pain afterwards.'** Kyuubi closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Naruto dusted off some dirt from his pants and turned to face the three men approaching him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yeah. You can get on your knees like a good little girl and suck me." One of the men sneered at Naruto.

Naruto simply smiled and sunk to his knees. He licked his bottom lip and bit it. To put on a good show he moaned and seductively fluttered his eyelashes. "Well?" He asked.

* * *

Naruto winced as Kiba pulled his pants over his hips. He had gone overboard with the three now unconscious men in the alleyway. He had been caught with one pumping in and out of his mouth and the other two buried deeply inside of his tight passage. Of course that had been after several rotations and positions. Kiba had come looking for him and flew out into a rage at the sight. He had assumed they were raping Naruto and beat them all within an inch of their lives.

He re-dressed Naruto and pulled the slightly younger man onto his back. He ran to his house and lay Naruto on his bed. He stripped the blonde male of all of his clothing, save his boxers, and went to get a cloth to wipe Naruto off.

"What happened back there Naruto? Why did you just fend those idiots off? They sneak up and overpower you or something?"

Naruto pouted. Kiba had ruined his fun. Well Naruto wasn't one to take away his pleasures (himself) so he decided to play along with Kiba to get something he wanted.

"Y-yes. I d-didn't expect them t-to be s-so s-strong." Naruto whimpered. On the inside he smirked.

Kiba stopped his ministrations and pulling Naruto into a sitting position, hugged the blonde. "I'm sorry Naruto. I wish I came across you earlier.

Naruto smirked once again. 'Don't worry Kiba, there is still plenty of time for you to cum across me now.' Naruto decided to kick his efforts up a little bit.

He started to tear up. "I was so scared Kiba. I couldn't get them off of me. And there were three of them and they slipped me something that weakened my chakra and I couldn't, I couldn't..." Naruto collapsed into a sobbing mess in Kiba's arms.

Kiba went into full panic mode at the thought that one of his best friends being caught in that kind of situation. "Hey, Naruto, don't cry buddy. Let me finish cleaning you up and you can sleep here if you want."

Naruto continued sobbing to keep his act up, but he rejoiced on the inside.

"Here. Lie back down and let me finish cleaning you up." Kiba started to wipe Naruto's lower half off. He paused at Naruto's backside. "Um, if you don't want me to I won't."

"It's okay Kiba. I appreciate the help." Naruto lifted his hips and managed to push his boxers down to his knees.

Kiba pulled them off the rest of the way. He separated the other's legs. Naruto blushed and looked away.

Kiba brushed the cloth over Naruto's inner thighs, cleaning the dried semen from his body. Naruto snuck a peek at Kiba who was fighting off a fierce blush as he neared Naruto's anus. Naruto finalized his seduction plans two seconds before Kiba touched the cloth over his entrance.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Kiba blushed further, and went to move his hand away.

Naruto grabbed Kiba's wrist and looked up behind his eyelashes. "No its okay. I trust you."

Kiba wiped the cloth over the hole once again, and Naruto let out a tiny moan at the feeling. Kiba froze.

"Oh gods, did I hurt you?" Kiba clutched his knees to hide the trembling of his hands.

"No, sorry. It felt good when you did that." Naruto bit his lip. "I'm sorry Kiba. I didn't mean to. I just thought, no, never mind."

"What Naruto?"

"I just thought that I wouldn't want anyone down there after what happened. But I think if it were you, I could enjoy it. Does that sound weird?" Naruto ingeniously cocked his head slightly to the side and widened his sapphire eyes slightly to make himself look even more innocent.

"I'm sorry, I can't Naruto. It wouldn't be right. I don't want to put you in that kind of situation ever again. And I'm dating Hinata now. I couldn't do that to her."

Naruto frowned a little. Kiba dating Hinata could pose a problem for his plans. Then a thought struck him.

"Please Kiba. I need you too. I don't think I'll make it the night if I leave without some sort of closure." Naruto hugged his knees to his chest and let a few well-timed tears fall.

Kiba gasped. "Naruto, I..."

Naruto cut him off. "Hinata won't have to know. _Please._" With tears in his eyes, Naruto clutched onto Kiba's shirt front and sobbed into it. He also made sure to "accidentally" brush up against the other's crotch. He felt the throb as the penis below him began to stir.

The second Kiba ran his hands through his hair, Naruto knew he had the dog lover, hook, line...

"Show me what to do to make it better Naruto.

...and sinker.

Naruto pushed up onto his knees and kissed Kiba. He pretended to be less experienced in order to coerce the other into taking control. Naruto loved a man to take control. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, but then slid them down so that he was holding onto the collarbone of the older man.

Kiba made some sort of strangled noise and then began to take control of the situation. He grabbed the blonde by the waist and forced Naruto to straddle him. Then tilting his hips he began to grind them up into the smaller male's.

Naruto purred. He rotated his hips and began to alternately grind his cock and ass down onto the brunette's straining erection. Kiba, reacting to the purr, growled deep in his throat and pushed Naruto off of him causing the younger to fall onto the bed.

Kiba ripped off his shirt and divested himself of his pants and boxers in record time. He grabbed Naruto by the ankles and pulled so that Naruto's ass was just over the edge of the bed. He made Naruto wrap his legs around his waist, and bent low to whisper harshly in his ear.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I don't know what's come over me. I can't help myself anymore. I have to have you."

"You have me Kiba. I'm yours." Naruto smiled a wicked smile. He knew what had "come over" Kiba. The purr he sounded earlier, had released a sound that unleashes the lust in canines and felines. Kiba, being so closely involved with dogs and wolves had been caught in the sound wave. He was able to become the Alpha male without worry that he would hurt Naruto.

Naruto moaned as Kiba began fisting his cock. Kiba rubbed the head as he slowly jacked off the shaft. He starting speeding up and twisting as he moved upwards as Naruto's pants became louder and more frequent.

"Kiba. Please. I need to you fuck me."

"No! If I'm going to do this, I'm going to make love to you. You deserve that at least."

"Then make love to me. NOW!" Naruto nearly screamed as Kiba's rhythm made his balls tighten almost unbearably.

Kiba knelt down, spat onto his fingers, and gathered up the stream of precum oozing out of Naruto stiff cock, and began to spread it over the pink little hole before his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto. I don't have anything else, that might help."

"That's okay. I know you won't hurt me." Naruto smiled at Kiba.

Kiba frowned and shook his head. "No I won't. I refuse." He smiled right back up at Naruto and then ducked his head down.

Naruto barely managed to keep his scream of pleasure at bay. Kiba was rimming him. Nobody ever thought to rim him. His body began to thrash of its own accord. Kiba threw and arm across his pelvis to still him.

First Kiba had placed a kiss over the quivering hole, then he gave a long sweep of his tongue over it. Then he suckled lightly on it and without warning proceeded to insert his tongue inside.

Naruto bit his hand until he punctured to skin at the feeling. This was more than he had hoped to get.

Kiba wasn't done with him yet. The brown haired man decided to add some of his fingers to the mix. So now Naruto was getting tongue fucked AND fingered... at the same time. He could cum off of this feeling alone, but he wanted to reciprocate. He wasn't that much of a douche.

"Kiba- _oh god_- let me- _fuck_- help you with- _oh yes, yes, YES_(!)- your problem too..."

Kiba deeming that Naruto was stretched enough smiled and brought a hand up to stroke Naruto's cheek.

"This is about making you feel better. Don't worry about me." Kiba lightly kissed the younger male, and began to circle his penis around the other's entrance. "Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?"

"Okay."

Kiba began to push through the first ring of muscle. He paused for a second to catch his breath. Naruto's passage felt like it was sucking him in. He pushed a little further inside and stopped again to make sure Naruto was okay. The blonde's face was screwed up in what Kiba hoped was pleasure.

As he continued to slip inside, the velvety walls around his penis contracted, tightening to an alarmingly smaller space with Kiba trapped inside.

"You need me to stop?"

"No. I need you to move. You feel so good inside of me. Not like the men from before."

Kiba began to move slowly in and out of Naruto. Naruto became lost in the sensation.

Kiba was thick in all of the right places, and he had a slightly curved tip. He was reaching places no-one had ever reached inside of him-all save one.

"You okay Naru?"

Naruto nodded. He was focusing every ounce of his mind power on getting Kiba to fuck him harder dammit!

He let out another purr, and he got results immediately. Kiba had been loosened from the Alpha hold, as he had started to become gentle and sweet again. But after the wave hit him again he thrusted much harder into Naruto. He sped up his thrusts, going deeper and harder than before. All Naruto could do was hold on and go for the ride. He grabbed his bouncing member and began to pump himself. His hand was batted away immediately.

"Mine," Kiba said possessively. "Don't."

Naruto swallowed and nearly jumped as Kiba hit his prostrate.

Kiba relentlessly pounded into the nub of pleasure nerves imbedded in Naruto's rear end. Naruto moaned like he was getting paid for it. Kiba bent over his body, holding himself up with one arm, and began to fist the weping member below him.

Naruto went into sensory overload. He knew he was about to burst. Sex had never been this good before. Kiba had fallen into a rhythm that alternated his hips and hands pumping and every second of it was amazing to Naruto. He felt his balls tighten, and just before he came he leaned up and attached his lips to Kiba's briefly. He came almost explosively. He couldn't stop cumming. He blacked out for a couple of seconds.

He came to in enough time to feel his own cum dripping down his chest, as well as witness Kiba cumming in white hot bursts deep within his anal cavity.

Kiba collapsed atop him. After a few minutes he had delved enough strength to roll off and pull out of the smaller male.

"Thank you Kiba."

"Don't worry about it Foxy. I'm tired as shit now though."

"It's okay. Go to sleep.

"You'll stay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Needless to say the second he heard Kiba's deep sleep snore he got dressed and leapt out of the window.

He was late, and he knew how the other got when he told him a certain amount of time.

He snuck around to the back of the house and crept in through the window that was always left open for him.

"You're late Uzumaki."

"Sorry Neji."

"Naked and on the bed."

If Kiba had been too gentle with him, then Neji was the complete opposite. The pale man knew that Naruto liked it fast, and/or rough, with lots of kissing and a little choking. But tonight Neji was angry with him. He was fucking him extra slowly and purposely not hitting his prostrate every single time. He allowed Naruto short kisses, and refused to touch his member, or let Naruto. He denied Naruto any choking, and instead licked his ears and neck, which he knew drove Naruto crazy.

One thing to be said about Neji was that the man had patience and stamina. He had kept the same pace up for more than an hour. Naruto was frustrated beyond control. He had tried convincing the chakra blocker to move faster by canting his hips, kissing him, moaning, biting his lips, licking his lips, playing with his nipples. He hadn't dared touch his cock, lest Neji stop completely.

Neji had made him stop touching his nipples, but the long haired man had conceded to proper kissing. In retrospect, Naruto decided that it was a bad idea to let the expert kisser that was Neji to kiss him. The man knew how to make him cum just from a little lip action. He was panting by the time Neji let up on the snail pace and moved faster.

"Do not cum unless I give you explicit permission to do so. You are being punished for making me wait so damn long." Neji sucked hard on the blonde's neck and Naruto screamed from the sensations he was receiving.

Neji was showing no mercy as he finally hit the swollen gland inside of him every thrust. He also grasped the bobbing penis hitting Naruto's chest with every thrust and began to work it. A bead of sweat rolled off of the beautiful male moving above him onto his chest. Naruto moaned and screamed and thrashed as he felt his balls tighten.

"Neji, please...please..._please_...Neji!

"Hold on for a little while longer or else."

Naruto knew as good as any what that or else meant. More torturous sex, but with a chakra block on all of his pleasure sensors.

After another minute of the sweet torture Naruto couldn't take it any longer.

"NEJI! PLEASE!"

"Now. Naruto. Cum with me now."

Naruto was a heaping ball of slosh when he was finally allowed to cum into Neji's hand. At the same time, Neji poured himself into the younger man.

Neji pulled out slowly and watched the cum seep out of his favorite place. He planted a toe curling kiss upon Naruto's lips. "Don't be late next time." Neji rolled over and presumably went to sleep.

Best sex of the week. Neji had once again proved that he was Naruto's best lay nowadays. He managed to beat out Kiba even.

Naruto stood and picked up his clothes and for the umpteenth time that night, put his clothes on. He looked back at the still form on the bed, and jumped out of the window. He landed on the ground and fell as the sting in his backside overwhelmed him for a second. Neji had really done a number on him.

He walked back to his apartment, where he knew Shikamaru and Sai would be waiting for him to clean him up as usual.

Walking up the stairs, he got a feeling that he was being watched. He looked around, listening for any tell tale signs he was being followed. A bush to his right shook and a cat bounded out of it. He shook his head and decided he was just being paranoid.

He opened his door, and sure enough, there were his guys, sitting on the couch waiting.

He glanced at the clock. Shit. He had been gone for 9 hours. _9 hours_. What the fuck had he been doing for _9 hours_?

'_Fucking, stupid_.' His conscious told him.

"Whats up guys?" Naruto tried weakly.

Shikamaru, who had been snoozing, didn't even look up but inquired "How many?"

Sai looked up from his book entitled _**'How to help a friend in need: Crying out for attention.'**_ "New?"

Shikamaru raised his head. "Best?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at their assholery. And the book. "Six. I think. One. He was great. Last was best." Naruto answered them in turn. "Come clean me and gimme a cig." Naruto walked into the bedroom stripped his dirty clothes off.

He saw that Sai had already run a bath for him when he walked into the bathroom. He stepped into the water and waited. Surely enough 5 seconds later, Sai walked in and wordlessly started bathing him. He leaned back as Sai scrubbed his front and when it was time he turned over so that he was kneeling on all fours in the tub. Sai cleaned his neck and back, his arms and legs, and then Sai dropped the washcloth and soaped his hands. This was one of his favorite parts. Sai delved one finger into his anus and circled the finger, cleaning out any residual cum. Naruto moaned as the finger glided over his walls and prostrate. Sai added another two fingers simply because he knew Naruto liked the feeling. He began to scissor them and pump them at the same time. Naruto pressed back onto the fingers, grinding down. Sai, the artist he was was brilliant with his fingers. After a couple of minutes, Sai pulled his fingers out, rinsed them, stuck them back in, to get rid of the soap, fingered him again and popped them out when he saw the other could take no more. Naruto still gripping the edge of the tub from the moment Sai began to finger him relinquished his hold on the rim, and stood, allowing Sai to wrap him in a big fluffy towel.

Sai dried his hair with another towel and then handed him a pile of clothes. He walked out of the bathroom to give him privacy to change. Strange right?

Naruto finished dressing and walked into his bedroom. Shikamaru was standing by the window smoking already. Naruto watched as the shadow user put out the used one and pull out a new one and light it. He grabbed it out of the other's mouth after the first drag.

"Thanks. Needed a light."

Shikamaru sighed and got a new cigarette. "Troublesome."

They stood side by side for a few minutes, but as they fired up their next cigarettes, Shikamaru pulled Naruto to the middle of the window and stood behind him, in a loose embrace looking at Hokage mountain. This was his other favourite part.

"I wish you would stop doing this to yourself Naruto." And his not so favourtie part. "We care about you and don't want to keep watching you torture yourself. It's killing you."

"Shikamaru. I chose this lifestyle. I have nothing left after him, you know that. Nothing but you two. And Kyuubi. And my sex. Don't try to take it away."

"I'll keep trying for as long as we both shall live." Shikamaru put out his cigarette and hugged Naruto close to him. He nuzzled his face into the shorter male's hair and breathed in the scent that was naturally Naruto.

Sai walked in. "Sorry to interrupt your plans to kill Naruto, Shikamaru, but the three of us have been summoned. We have a hour to get ready and leave on an S-class mission. 6 man unit. We convene at 5 at the main gate."

Shikamaru sighed louder. "Even more troublesome."

Naruto frowned. He was tired and sleepy. The other two had probably slept while he was out. He mentally screamed.

_'Hey, Yoko? Can you do some maintenance? Please?'_ He asked the demon fox.

**'You nimrod. I already started when I heard mission. You'd be in no condition to move otherwise.'** Kyuubi smirked and closed his eyes, secreting chakra into Naruto's network.

"Hey Shika can I have one last cigarette?"

"You are getting addicted to these things." He walked out of the room to help Sai pack and to go pick his stuff up. "Be back in a couple of minutes."

Naruto leaned his head onto his palm and sighed. He started to sing to himself

**I could use another cigarette**

**But don't worry daddy, I'm not addicted yet** (Naruto looked at his father's head on the mountain.)  
**One too many drinks tonight and I miss you** (He looked at the photo on his bedside table)  
**Like you were mine**

**All your stormy words have barely broken**  
**And you sound like thunder though**  
**You've barely spoken**  
**Oh, it looks like rain tonight and thank God** (He looked away from the photograph and back up and out at the dark night sky)  
**'Cause a clear sky just wouldn't feel right.**(He walked over to his bed and fell backwards onto it.)

**He's taken and leaving**  
**But I keep believing**  
**That he's gonna come round soon**  
**(He'll come round soon I know)**

**You may be my final match** (He got up and looked at the photo beside the one of Team 7)  
**'Cause I chase everything when you play**  
**Throw and I play catch** (He smiled at the irony)  
**It never took much to keep me satisfied **(He bit his lip)  
**But all the bullshit you feed me you missed me**  
**You needed me**  
**This hungry heart will not subside** (He got up and laid the picture face down.)

(Naruto began to pull out his clothes for a mission, and to find his stuff to pack. (Of course Sai had everything prepared for him already.))

**He's taken and leaving**  
**But I keep believing**  
**That he's gonna come round soon**  
**Until I see him again**  
**I'm staying believing**  
**That it won't be deceiving**  
**When he's gonna come round**

(Naruto walked out of the apartment with his gear and equipment and went to wait for the other two in front of the square.)

**Well I may seem naive if I cried as you leave**  
**Like I'm just one more tortured heart**  
**Those cracks that I showed as I watched you**  
**Just go aren't tearing me apart**  
**I may seem naive if I cried as you leave **(He started to cry at the thought of the other person.)  
**Like I'm just one more tortured heart**  
**Those cracks that I showed as I'm watching**  
**You go aren't tearing me apart**

**The angels said I'd smile today **(He laughed a little as he dried his tears.)  
**Well who needs angels anyway?**

(Shikamaru and Sai appeared next to him and they all moved out at Shikamaru's signal.)

**He's taken and leaving**  
**But I keep believing**  
**That he's gonna come round soon**  
**Until I see him again**  
**I'm staying believing**  
**That it won't be deceiving**  
**When he's gonna come round**

(Naruto felt free as they leapt over buildings and businesses and alleys, he loved the feeling he got from running on the roof.)

**He's taken and leaving**  
**But I keep believing**  
**That he's gonna come round soon**  
**Until I see him again**  
**I'm staying believing**  
**That it won't be deceiving**  
**When he's gonna come round**

Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai saw the silhouettes of the rest of their team waiting by the open gate. Naruto made out the figures of Kakashi and Yamato. They waved the trio over. As he landed several feet from his ex team leaders, a figure walked out from the shadows.

Naruto froze and held out his hand to Shikamaru.

**"I could use another cigarette."**

Shikamaru had already lit it for him. Before him was Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

So here is the second chapter! I really do hope you like it! Review if you can!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry about the delay! I actually didn't think it would take THIS long to write this chapter! Well I think that I've put enough disclaimers on my work. But I don't own this song, or Naruto. Also I did change some lyrics...so yeah... Get over it. STORY!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Fall

Naruto tried to still his shaking hands. He drug long and hard and as he released the smoke from his lungs, he stared pointedly at Sai. The pale man noncommittally shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I didn't know."

Well, Sai was useless. Naruto relied on Shikamaru, Sai and especially Tsunade to make sure he and Sasuke were never on the same team anymore.

When Sasuke originally returned back to the village, it was the day he and Naruto had killed Madara Uchiha together. After they burned the body, Sasuke faced Naruto and walked past him and headed back to the village. They walked in laughing and talking, well Naruto did. Sasuke smirked and 'hnned' at the stories Naruto shared told him.

The second they entered the gates, about 12 Anbu ninja surrounded them. Naruto bristled and flung his arm out to protect Sasuke, who just stood there impassively.

Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura walked through the small gap the Anbu provided for them. Tsunade glared at Sasuke, who stared back at her; Shizune looked between them worriedly, and Sakura watched Naruto who was angrily looking at Tsunade.

"What do you think you're doing baa-chan?"

Tsunade shouted. "The Uchiha is the number one enemy to the village, and I won't let him pass beyond this point!

"Baa-chan!" Naruto began to shout too. He and Tsunade had a glaring match, during which they had a full conversation.

Tsunade sighed, exasperated. "Fine! Anbu! Disperse!"

The Anbu jumped out of sight, leaving the three medical ninja, Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of the Konoha 11, who had gathered at some point behind Sakura.

Sakura clenched her fists by her side. "Naruto. Why are you defending him? After all that he's done to the village? To us? To you?" Tears began streaming down her face.

"Sakura, I kept my promise after all." Naruto grinned and flashed her a peace sign.

Sakura walked over to him and enveloped the grinning blonde in a hug. Then she cuffed him on the head. "You goof."

She stepped around Naruto and took a step closer to the ninja she thought herself in love with since she was 12 years old... of course she had gotten over such a stupid crush.

Staring Sasuke in his cold dead eyes, she clenched her fist once more, for a different reason.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Sasuke, possessing the ultimate form of the Sharingan could sense an attack from a mile away, had simply braced himself for the dangerous impact Sakura planned to lay on him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The fist never impacted.

Naruto, now with narrowed, red demon eyes had caught the fist dead on to the surprise of everyone gathered. Sasuke had opened his eyes and stared at the quickness and strength of the blonde.

"I kept my promise, after all, Sakura." Naruto practically hissed. "Anyone touch Sasuke in a harmful manner, and I will fuck your face up and over personally."

The ninja still watching Naruto fend off a Sakura punch with one hand all took a tiny step back except for Tsunade. The busty leader stalked forward and flicked Naruto with one finger, snapping him back to his usual blue-eyed cheerful self. She pointed a finger directly between the blonde male's eyes.

"Firstly, he will be watched 24/7 and monitored until I decide if he shall be reinstated as a ninja. Secondly, he will not be allowed out of the village until I decide if he shall be reinstated as a ninja.

Thirdly, YOU, brat, will be the only person he trains with besides Kakashi until I decide if he shall be reinstated as a ninja." She took a deep breath as she turned her attention to Sasuke. She bent over, causing her sizable chest to bounce. "And lastly. If. You. EVER. Hurt. My Naruto. EVER again. I will -"

She leaned down and pick up a palm sized rock from the ground, and without the slightest effort, she crushed the rock, turning it into dust.

"Get the picture?" Tsunade growled at Sasuke.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke bowed his head to the Hokage.

Tsunade was taken aback at the respectful gesture. She expected Sasuke to scoff, or sneer, or threaten back at the very least. She spun around to yell at the ninja assembled."Alright! You all have your orders. Naruto!" She turned back to face the blonde who was grinning like the devil he was, and lightly flicked him on the forehead. "Don't let him screw this up Naruto." She said using the softer tone reserved only for Naruto.

"You got it hag!"

He earned a fist crashing down on his skull for that.

Three years had transpired since then, and Naruto didn't exactly regret what he did for Sasuke, he just wished he didn't work so well with him.

He sighed. "Kakashi-sensei! Captain Yamato! Good to see you guys again!" He ran over to where they stood. He resisted his urge to look at the Uchiha, who ironically was not resisting the urge to look at him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move out!"

They had been running for a couple of hours without a break when Naruto remembered something. "Hey Sensei..." he trailed off.

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi turned his visible eye on the younger male.

"What's this mission for anyways?"

Yamato nearly crashed into his element. A nearby tree. "You know Naruto, a good ninja doesn't ask questions."

"Yes, but a great ninja does."

"Touche."

Kakashi made a motion to halt the others behind them. They all stopped on different branches, except Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke halted 10 paces from the blonde accidentally.

Naruto frowned a little at the close proximity of the raven, but ignored it, and wrote it off as a fluke.

Kakashi and Shikamaru shared a look. But the silver haired man spoke up. "We have been instructed to infiltrate, and annihilate an enemy ninja camp in the Hidden Rock village. They have been pilfering goods from Fire Country, Wave Country and Wind Country and been soliciting those goods into the black market. We are to collect their trade route plans and intercept the transfer. We have three days to complete this mission." He paused and looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru and I have split us into two groups. Yamato and I will annihilate, and Shikamaru and Sai will infiltrate. Naruto and Sasuke-"

"Hell no."

Kakashi looked at the blonde in surprise. "Naruto, you and Sasuke are the best for the infiltration with Sai and Shikamaru, and the for the interception and the inevitable fight that will definitely break out."

Everyone saw the spark in Naruto's eye at fight. Shikamaru added to fuel. "Plus Naruto, as much of a drag it is, this mission's infiltration is right up your alley.

No one could miss the devious look that crossed the wind user's face at that. "Fine. But I'm not being stuck with that bastard. The four of us will infiltrate and intercept." Naruto stopped and pointed in Sasuke's direction. "He and I can do the fighting part though. Just don't get in our way." Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as Naruto turned away from the group.

The five other men nodded their agreement at the terms. And leapt away.

They reached the point where the younger ninja had to sneak into the hideout. Which was apparently disguised as a seedy strip club. They ducked into an alley to plan. Shikamaru pulled out a scroll and summoned four bags with a change of clothes for them each. They all changed, except Naruto who opened his bag and frowned. Sai pulled out four small squares of paper and quickly drew a spiral design onto each piece. He made a hand sign over them and the spiral design leapt off of the paper and crawled up their bodies until it landed on their left arms like a tattoo.

"These are connected to each other. Swipe over it with your thumb to activate, then tap twice with your middle finger to begin transmission. We will be able to hear whatever you are hearing or doing if you activate it." Sai looked pointedly at Naruto when he said that. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and flashed a foxy grin.

"What are our instructions Shika? Naruto questioned the lazy ninja.

He sighed. "What a drag. Sai and I will slip in the back and mingle with the lesser gang members. Sasuke you will enter through the front and act like a new customer, but look formidable in the sense that you have a lot of money-"

"He does have a lot of money." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Shikamaru ignored him. "And find the boss, and sit next to him somehow. Make him your friend. You are going to go in before all of us, so that when Naruto does his part Sasuke can sneak in and gather the goods. Sai will distract, and I will keep a lookout. We have three hours for this whole mission so don't fuck it up."

"What will Naruto be doing exactly." Sasuke spoke for the first time since they began the mission.

"Don't worry about that, you'll see for yourself as soon as you are comfortably seated. One tap on the mark will signal you are ready." Sai quickly stood in between Naruto and Sasuke, as the former was about to lunge at the latter.

Sasuke 'hnned' and slipped out of the alley and into the club.

Naruto watched him walk away, and as he disappeared around the corner, rounded on Shikamaru. "What the hell are these?!" He pulled out his "outfit" for the mission. It consisted of the tightest, and shortest skirt and the tightest, lowest-cut top he had ever put his hands on, and Neji had the dirtiest fantasies.

"Henge into your girl form stupid."

"But why Shika? Why do I have to be a girl. Sai already wears belly tops, and Sasuke's a twat so..." Even though he was complaining, he made the necessary hand signs and became his prettier blonde female alter ego, Naruko. She always appeared naked, so he leisurely dressed in the skimpy outfit, and high heels to match. Luckily Naruto certainly didn't miss the appreciative look Shikamaru gave Naruko. That was information best stored for later. He had never slept with Shikamaru. That sounded like a challenge. And he did love a challenge.

"Okay, Naruto. Find Sasuke and suck up to the guy in charge. Get him to tell you the location of the plans at any price. Signal us that you are in position, and Sasuke can then retrieve the plans. When he lets you know he has them, knock the boss out and get the hell outta there." Shikamaru and Sai nodded once to Naruto and snuck the opposite way Sasuke went and entered the rear of the club.

Naruto sighed, and strutted out of the alley. Immediately a few men outside cat called and whistled at him. He batted his eyelashes, and blew a kiss at them in response. He walked in and almost choked on the smoke filling the club. He noticed that his outfit matched the other girls "attending" the men around him. Kakashi and Shikamaru. Always prepared.

He got a couple of offers from several men, who at any other time would have definitely received his expert attention, but focused solely on finding Sasuke and the man in charge. He flirtatiously turned them down, promising to meet with them another time.

After a few more minutes of searching, he spotted Sasuke surrounded by three dark haired girls, each more starry-eyed than the last. He was talking to a rough looking, but still altogether attractive man, with his short, messy dark brown hair. He had a scar running down his right cheek, and a devilish grin. Two blonde haired girls hanging onto either arm. Naruto scoffed, slightly upset that Sasuke had _more_ girls hanging onto him. Everywhere the Uchiha went, there were females oozing over him.

Naruto sauntered up to the two men, and stood with his hand on his hip.

"Gentlemen. I see that you are enjoying yourselves." Naruto internally winced. His female voice sounded weird to him, even when in the throes of passion...or lust.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Excuse me ladies, but get the fuck off of me." The rough looking man's eyes virtually popped out of their sockets when he saw Naruko. He none to gracefully shoved the blondes off of him and stood, extending a hand to Naruto, who put his tinier, more feminine hand in the man's. The man bent and laid a kiss on the back of it. The girls frustratedly picked themselves up off the floor, and stomped off to find a new man. Naruto resisted the urge to smirk.

"What is your name gorgeous?" He led Naruto to sit on the couch, facing Sasuke who's face remained impassive, but Naruto knew deep inside the other man was fuming. He crossed his legs and pushed his chest out the tiniest bit.

"It's Naruko. Yours?" Naruto barely managed to NOT roll his eyes at how easy it was to seduce the man.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern."

Naruto knew his plan. "Well I guess I'll go find someone whose name that I do know then. It's good to know whose name one will be screaming later. Good day." He stood as if he was going to walk away, but immediately his arm was grabbed.

"It's Dojio. Please. Stay." Naruto allowed Dojio to pull him back down onto the seat. He made sure to sit closer to the man, as he had a little over two hours to indispose him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to him?"

Sasuke noticeably narrowed his eyes at Naruto and cracked his knuckles.

Dojio, who was staring down Naruto's shirt, looked up, almost confused.

"Huh? Oh, sorry beautiful. This is Satachi." He's a new friend of mine." He pulled Naruto even more into his body, and turned so that they were looking eye to eye. Naruto made sure to bite his lip and look up through his eyelashes. Apparently his seduction tactics worked, as Dojio leaned forward and ran his tongue lightly along Naruto's bottom lip.

Parting his lips, leaning forward, placing his hand on the thick muscled thigh next to him, as well as being fully aware that Sasuke was watching his every move less than three feet away, Naruto broke the almost kiss, leaned up to lick along the outer shell of the man's ear, and whispered if they could go somewhere more private.

Dojio stood up so quickly that Naruto had to catch himself from falling onto the floor. Pulling Naruto up, he turned to face Sasuke, and told Sasuke to 'enjoy the entertainment' and that he was going to 'be right back.' Naruto frowned as Sasuke suddenly smirked.

"Well not right back." He said provocatively. As he breezed past Sasuke coldly, he caught the angry stare the other gave him. And as he exited through a door off to the side of the club he turned and saw Sasuke push the girls off of his body and put his head in both of his palms.

* * *

"You guys did well. Plans completely received, copied, and originals destroyed. All we have to do now is stakeout the exchange spot and secure the stolen goods." Kakashi sighed and sat on one of the wooden seats Yamato provided.

They had given their reports to Kakashi and Yamato, well the edited version, and were now sitting around in the wooden house Yamato built for them.

Their missions had gone off without a single problem. Kakashi and Yamato had finished quickly, but then again, that was to be expected from TWO former Anbu Black Ops.

"Let's retire tonight and make it to the village by nightfall tomorrow. Goodnight everyone." Yamato stood, stretched and yawned. Then he waved over his shoulder and disappeared up the stairs, turning left presumably going to bed.

"Yamato is right. I want to get back to the village as soon as possible. See you all in the morning." Kakashi also went up the stairs to the second room, but to the right.

"How shall we divide the last two rooms?" Sai inquired.

"I wanna sleep with Shikamaru, he'll be out faster than anyone else, and won't bother me while I meditate." Naruto said quickly.

The three remaining ninja looked at him with suspicion, curiosity and disdain. (That is in order, Shikamaru, Sai and then Sasuke.)

"Very well then. Sasuke and I can share the other room, or the three of us can share, since the last room is so small." Sai replied.

"You bullshitter. The rooms are all the same size. You just don't want to share with Sasuke, 'cause he's a stoic bastard like you." Naruto countered.

"Neither do you. Although you are not stoic."

"I would rather not share with Naruto. I wouldn't want to have him do me a favor." Naruto winced at Sasuke's words.

Naruto had for lack of better words, worn Dojio out. He had let the man fuck him in his female form until he got tired and passed out. It had taken six rounds to wear the man out.

Each time Naruto had moaned, and panted, and oohed ,and aahed, and ohhed, and 'Oh kami-sama'-ed, and clenched, and writhed, and fake-orgasmed like he was getting paid for it. Which he realized belatedly, he kind of was.

He decided to ask a couple of questions as he gave Dojio a blow job, and the man had refused at first, but innocent sounding questions like 'What do you do for a living master?' and 'Can you tell me more about that sir?' and as he let the man near his first orgasm, 'That sounds dangerous! How do you do that?' Of course that was after his brilliant blow job, and the beginnings of rough sex.

Several more questions like that and a few more rounds had the man eating out of the palm of his hand as Naruto squeezed his balls as he pounded into her body.

When he finally collapsed from exhaustion, after before blurting that he kept the plans for his "business" in a hidden safe inside the room they were in, somewhere between rounds four and five, Naruto had activated his tattoo and called Sasuke. Then he carefully stole for of the air around the sleeping man, using a technique he and Kakashi invented. He called it the wind stealer, as it temporarily shut down the air around a human's mouth and nose slowly, causing them to slip into a timed coma of five minutes.

He had used Dojio's kimono to wipe of the drying cum off of his body and redressed just as Sasuke slipped into the room.

Sasuke had taken one look at Naruto, the semen covered chest of the unconscious man, and he had growled lowly in his throat. He activated his Sharingan, and walked over to the safe, which was hidden behind a picture. Not bothering to be quiet, he shoved his fist through the portrait of the four naked girls engaging in coitus, and through the four inches of metal behind the two inches of wood covering it. Naruto flinched. Sasuke seemed really angry.

When he pulled his hand out, the seven scrolls containing the trade plans were in his hand. He quickly opened each one and read it, memorizing each detail. When he had finished, he clenched them in his hand, and spun to face Naruto, Sharingan spinning madly in his eyes. He stared at Naruto for another moment, then turned his head to look at the still unconscious man.

"Did you engage in relations with him?" He asked quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't hear what Sasuke said he was too busy smoothing down his clothes and hair to make it less obvious he'd had sex.

"Did you partake in sexual activities with Dojio?"

"What?" Naruto did hear what Sasuke said that time, he just couldn't believe Sasuke had just asked him if he had sex.

"I asked you if you had sex with that fucker."

Naruto snapped. "I heard what you said you dick! Why should I have to answer to you?"

"THEN TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH. DID YOU FUCK HIM?!" If Naruto thought his snapping was bad, he must have forgotten about good old Sasuke.

Naruto stepped back. "YES! That is what I am supposed to do! That is MY part of the mission, bastard!"

Sasuke, no longer caring that they were supposed to be sneaking, flew into Naruto's face. "Your part of the mission was to whore yourself out, and sleep with a dangerous criminal, and enjoy it? You could have just knocked him out and looked for the damn safe instead. You are being stupid by putting yourself at risk and being stupid for agreeing to become someone's slut."

"Well, that's not the way I do things. That's why I'm on this mission. Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sai knew what I was to do, so why am I answering to you? You lost the right to that months ago when you walked away! So fuck you. I knocked him out and did him a favor! So sue me.

As he went to walk by Sasuke, he started to make the hand sign to release his henge, but the older ninja grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke." It wasn't a question. More a statement of 'get your hands the fuck off of my person before I stab you'.

"Don't change yet. Someone might notice that a female walked in here and a male is about to walk out. Besides, if we're caught you might need to prostitute yourself out for the rest of the occupants."

SLAP!

Sasuke's Sharingan flared wildly as his face took the impact from the impact of the hard slap Naruto delivered to his face.

"Dont you dare lecture me. You gave up that right when you walked away from me the last time. I don't prostitute myself. I sleep with who I want, when I want. You know that feeling right? Good. Let's forget you ever mentioned it." Naruto sneered. He cracked his knuckles and went to walk past Sasuke. Unfortunately for them, Dojio chose that moment to wake up.

"Huh? Naruko? Where did you go sweet thing?" He sat up. "Satachi? What are you doing in here?"

Naruto went to say that she was leaving to go find him something to drink, but Sasuke beat him to the punch.

"My turn."

Naruto and Dojio both turned to look at Sasuke as if he had grown an extra four heads. Naruto in shock, and Dojio in amusement.

"Well, she's a firecracker that one. Hey babe, go show my boy here a good time."

Sasuke smirked, and grabbed Naruto around the waist, pulling the smaller female body flush against his own. He grabbed Naruto's neck in a loose grip, and tilted the blonde head to the right. "She better."

Sasuke kissed the side of Naruto's neck and began to pull him out of the room, away from Dojio. The second they were out of the man's sight, Sasuke shoved Naruto away, and stalked out of the hallway.

Naruto blinked three times before he held the spot where Sasuke kissed him. Damn. Even his female body reacted when Sasuke was around.

* * *

Naruto shook his head to wipe away the memory. He had a new plan now. Operation sleep with Shika.

Naruto noticed that the other three occupants in the room were staring at him. He realized he had zoned out completely while remembering the end of the mission. He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head with a hand.

"Sorry guys! I'm beat! See you guys in the morning." He walked down a short hallway and into the first downstairs room.

The three remaining ninja looked at each other and nodded to each other. Sai left first, going to the room directly across the room Naruto entered.

Shikamaru sighed, looked at Sasuke, who was still staring at the place Naruto vanished, and decided to also go to bed. He started down the hallway.

"Nara. What has become of Naruto?" The Uchiha queried, stopping him.

Shikamaru looked back at Sasuke. "Not that it's any of your business anymore Uchiha, but he's not getting any better. He's fucked up. And if he has any say in the matter... every other direction." Shikamaru turned on his heel and entered the room Naruto previously did.

"Oh Shikamaru."

Shikamaru walked into the room and froze upon entrance. Naruto was standing before him, completely nude, but in his henge form. He took into account her shapely legs, thin waist, and large chest. His erection strained against his boxer at the sight of her naked body.

He closed the door behind him and walked closer to the bed roll Naruto had laid out.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?"

"Why have we never had sex?" Naruto sat down on the bed roll, making sure to keep his legs closed tightly.

"Because we're friends, and we never wanted to cross that line, also you're a boy and you know I don't swing that way, also you keep yourself so busy with your boys." Even as he said that, Shikamaru knew that Naruto would have his way with him. Naruto always got his way with sex. He sighed and moved to stand directly in front of the bed roll.

Naruto smirked. "Well, as you can see, I'm a girl, and I don't have any boys to keep me bust besides _you_." He laid back on the bed roll and brought his hands up to pull slightly at his nipples.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the position Naruto was in. He felt his cock throb at the thought of experiencing the great and fuckable Naruto. Shame on him for coveting the possession of another.

"Are you serious?"

Naruto smiled, and brought his legs up to point toward the roof. He slowly parted his legs until his dripping wet sex was brought into view. "As my last breakup."

Shikamaru dropped to his knees and crawled over to the sexy body. Naruto wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, and pushed his fingers into his hair, tugging on the band that held the hair in place. As Shikamaru's hair came undone from its tie, and it fell down to create a curtain around his face. Naruto smiled up at the sight of Shikamaru, and drug his nails across his back.

The shadow user moaned slightly and placed one hand behind her head and the other between the blonde's legs. He drug his hands over Naruto's vagina with two fingers, and smirked at the gasp of pleasure from the younger man. He removed his hand and ran his hands up and down the feminine waist. He decided that it was a good a time as any to remove his pants and boxers, which were becoming far too small for his liking. His hand returned to her pussy, and stroked through the folds to her entrance. He found it and roughly drove his middle finger into the writhing body. He heard Naruto gasp, and smirking even wider, bent his head to her left breast. He drew the taut nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Alternating sucking, nipping, licking and blowing had Naruto panting in ecstasy.

Naruto screamed as the sensations overtook his body. He began to thrust upwards into the finger. He started to feel a strange pressure building in her lower belly that was growing stronger and stronger. Shikamaru bit into his neck and Naruto let out a small yelp and gripped Shikamaru's upper arms as another finger found its way into his body.

Shikamaru quickened the movement of his fingers, adding his thumb into the mix, rubbing it softly against Naruto's clit. He kept going, and was rewarded with Naruto's eyes rolling back into his head and screaming softly as the first orgasm rushed through her tiny body.

As Naruto recovered, Shikamaru leaned back. He couldn't remember ever being this hard. He spread the legs wider and settled in between them. He was positioning himself at her entrance when he realized that he didn't finish living through his one night fantasy. He threw himself off of her and leaned back once more.

"Turn around, Naruto. On your knees."

Shaking with pleasure, Naruto did what Shikamaru said. The jinchuuriki moaned when Shikamaru trailed his hands up the backs of his thighs and over the curve of his ass.

"Such a good girl you are _Naruko_." Shikamaru planted a trail of hot, lazy kisses down Naruto's back before leaning back on his heels.

"Spread your legs wider, Naruko," he commanded as he palmed Naruto's ass.

He breathed in deeply as he viewed the glistening core. "Fucking hell," he said.

It took Naruto a few seconds to notice that Shikamaru was now on his back and had slid underneath his body, so that his face was directly under the pussy, which was so wet from earlier ministrations that it was literally dripping cum onto the Nara's nose. Shikamaru brought his arms up and wrapped them around Naruto's thighs and cupped the cute ass.

"Sit on my face."

In one swift move, he pulled Naruto lower so that the blonde was directly on top of his mouth. With a single stroke, he lapped from the entrance to the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top of Naruto's slit, to the pulsing clitoris. Naruto shook involuntarily when Shikamaru's skilled tongue circled his clit and suckled it lightly. He began flicking it quickly and when Naruto began to fight his body off due to the pleasure, he held it between his teeth. He soothed the younger by licking and sucking around and inside the cunt.

The heat building in Naruto's body climbed to a delicious crescendo, as he resumed nibbling lightly, and the blonde started to shake. His second orgasm fast approaching, and he panted harder.

"Shika, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum! Please! Please!" Naruto tried to lift himself off of the amazing mouth currently terrorizing his nether regions, but Shikamaru held onto his hips, forcing him remain. He couldn't help it and began to grind his pussy down onto the other's face.

Shikamaru, enjoying the raw taste and feel of Naruto far too much, slapped the ass above him and growled into the dripping pussy, "Come all over my fucking tongue."

Naruto came apart. In a violent shudder, the orgasm overtook his body, and he collapsed, trembling, while the waves of pleasure coursed through his veins.

With a curse and a growl, Shikamru flipped them over. He grabbed both of Naruto's legs and put them over his shoulders. As he had before, he teased Naruto's slit with the head of his cock, using the tip to rub on the sensitive clit, and swirled it around the edge of Naruto's female entrance.

Shikamaru leaned down to lick Naruto's bottom lip, and take it roughly between his teeth as he whispered, "Tell me what I want to hear Naruko. Fucking beg for it."

"Fuck, Shika. Fuck me. Please. Hard. Fuck me please!" Naruto begged.

Shikamaru complied, plunging into me in one swift stroke, sheathing himself inside the tight dripping core. They both groaned aloud as they connected for the very first time.

Naruto tried to close his thighs at the fullness, but he was instantly thwarted by Shikamaru's hands.

"I want you to open those luscious thighs for me right now. I don't want you pressing them together for relief. You won't be coming until I tell you to." Shikamaru growled. Naruto reluctantly, yet excitedly re-opened his legs "Good _girl._

Shikamaru took advantage of the blonde's leg opening to thrust deeper into the man's female body. He set up a rhythm that had the blonde mewling, and which caused him to smirk and move faster. He knew he wouldn't last long, and wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted. Something told him that this would be his last chance to sleep with Naruto and he certainly wanted to make a good impression.

Naruto began to moan continuously, muttering things Shikamaru couldn't quite make out except for 'deeper' and 'faster' and 'harder'.

As the feeling built up in his female core once again, Naruto grabbed onto Shikamaru's arms once again, especially since the lazy genius had managed to make a hand sign and choke him with his shadow strangle jutsu. The combination of everything caused Naruto to explode again, his walls clenching down on Shikamaru's cock. He came so much that his juices squelshed out every time Shikamaru thrusted inside. A couple of thrusts later Shikamaru poured himself into the tight channel as he could no longer ignore the ridiculous pleasure he felt from fucking Naruto.

Still inside Shikamaru fell on top of Naruto, who protested immediately, as his female body could not hold the man up. As soon as the older male was off of his body, he released the jutsu and returned to his male form.

"Holy shit Shika. You know, we should have done this before." Naruto grinned as he cuddled up to the spent ninja.

"Nah, it was too troublesome. Besides you were never a girl before."

Shikamaru kissed the top of the sleepy man's head, and when he heard the breathing even out, he whispered. "Besides. This was never necessary before."

He held up one finger aiming it at the door, and mouthed 'last chance' as if someone could see what he was doing. But of course only someone with a kekkei genkai in their eyes could see through solid wood.

* * *

They woke up the next morning, and dressed quickly. Naruto gave Shikamaru a small peck on the cheek, and a wink as he left the room. They met up with the rest of the team and headed out.

It was close to dark. They had been running all day, stopping once for a quick break, when Kakashi narrowly avoided being hit by a paper bomb.

It was an ambush. There were at least forty or fifty ninja from hidden rock attacking them. Shikamaru had a few of them in his shadow stitching, Sai had ink beasts running around and tearing through the enemy forces, Yamato was crushing some with wood style and Kakashi was pulling some underground where he had a water trap set drowning them.

Naruto and Sasuke had immediately jumped into action, knocking out, or eradicating the stronger ones. They moved in perfect harmony, flipping over each other's body to confuse the enemy. Once they got together, they were an unstoppable force. They stood side by side when they were done and surveyed the damage the six of them had caused.

"Well that was unexpected." Leave it to Kakashi to point out the obvious.

However, as they moved through the bodies, one rogue ninja snuck up on Sasuke and was about to hit him in the back with a kunai. Sasuke turned to deflect it, but because of the distraction didn't see the windmill shuriken coming at him. He flipped away only to have to dodge the exploding pouch thrown his way. He saw Sai, Shikamaru and Yamato attack the guy, but he kneeled on the tree he landed on, clutching his eyes. They were pouring blood from misuse. He was only supposed to activate them when he fought with Naruto, as the rinnengan descendant allowed his eyes to work. Unfortunately hee heard Naruto scream for him to move. Not thinking, and unable to see, he jumped to the ground and opened his bleeding eyes. He watched as Naruto crashed into him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, only to throw him away from the thousands of senbon barreling at the spot where he originally stood. He let panic and rage overtake his body and tried to get between Naruto and the needles as he once did when they were twelve.

Naruto smiled weakly, as the earth around his feet held him in place. He had jumped right into their trap. They were after him. They always were. He closed his eyes.

'_Hey Kyuubi. You gonna make this shit happen._' Naruto asked the fox in the seconds before the needles hit him.

**'Yes brat. Once they hit you, let my chakra out.' **Kyuubi grinned a very fox like grin, for a fox, and prepared to unleash his chakra to his vessel.

However he never got the chance as someone tackled Naruto, crouching over his body, and had taken every last needle for Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes when a few trickles of blood landed on his face. He looked up in horror as he saw who had taken the hit for him.

**"KAKASHI!"**

Naruto's demon chakra suddenly whipped out from under him, targeting the ninja that had done this. Two tail extensions rushed from the chakra and grabbed the man, pulling until it ripped him in half.

He pushed up and used a wind technique to remove the needles penetrating the silver haired man's body. He laid his head on his own lap and began making hand signs Kyuubi had taught him for restorations. It allowed him to push his healing chakra into another's body. He said the chants he learned as well.

**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**  
**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**

Tears began to well up in his eyes. He rubbed his hands over each point on Kakashi's body he needed to heal.  
**Let his flesh not be torn**  
**Let his blood leave no stain**  
**When they pierced him **  
**Let him feel no pain**  
**Let his bones unbreak break**  
**And however they tried**  
**To destroy him**  
**Let him never die,**  
**Let him never die.**

**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**  
**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka.**

He stood up and began pacing. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai and Yamato gathered around as they realized what happened.

**What good is this chanting?**  
**I don't even know what I'm saying!**  
**I don't even know what trick I ought to try**  
**Kyuubi, where are you?!**  
**He's halfway to death just from bleeding.**  
**One more disaster I can add to my**  
**Generous supply? **

**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**No act of charity goes unresented **(He smiled sardonically. He still considered himself a charity case.)  
**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**That's my new creed **(He walked over to a giant oak tree and laid his head on the trunk.)  
**My road of good intentions**  
**Led where such roads always lead**  
**No good deed **(He punched the tree so hard that it shattered at the top.)  
**Goes unpunished!**

**Shika, **(He turned to face Shikamaru. Shikamaru weakly smild at his favorite male blonde.)  
**Sai and Yamato. **(He turned to them, as they both smiled at him.  
**And** **Sasuke**... (He slowly spun to look at Sasuke who for the first time in a long time looked back at him with emotion.)  
**SASUKE!**

(He looked from Kakashi lying on the ground, to the standing ninja, then at Sasuke again and tears sprang from his eyes. He had made up his mind, he couldn't take it anymore. He turned and _ran_.)

**One question haunts and hurts**  
**Too much, too much to mention:**  
**Was I really seeking good**  
**Or just seeking attention?**  
**Is that all good deeds are**  
**When looked at with an ice-cold eye?**  
**If that's all good deeds are**  
**Maybe that's the reason why **(Naruto questioned himself. Rustling behind him let him know that the the younger ninja were all chasing him. Hell if it were Kakashi or Yamato, they would have had him. They knew ALL of his tricks. He knew the Valley of the End was not too much further ahead. He just needed to make it there.)

**No good deed goes unpunished **(Shikamaru, and Sai were using every trick they knew to stop Naruto. Shadows danced beneath his feet, as ink drawings circled his head. Unfortunately, neither tactic could stop Naruto.)  
**All helpful urges should be circumvented **(Sasuke managed to catch up with the fleeing blonde and made motion to grab him. Naruto knew it was coming and slipped from the trees he had been flitting atop, and landed on the ground, never once missing a step.)

**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**Sure, I meant well -**  
**Well, look at what well-meant did. **(He jumped out into the clearing and stood on the top of Hashirama Senju's head. The three following stopped just short of ten feet away from him.)

**All right, enough - so be it**  
**So be it, then. **(He turned to face them with a bitter, sad look on his face. He ignore Kyuubi calling him, and shut off they're connection.)  
**Let all Konoha be agreed **(He spat at Shikamaru who tried to use his shadow jutsu on Naruto, who used his wind chakra to blow the shadow away.)  
**I'm wicked through and through** (He glanced at Sai who look confused and angry all at the same time.)  
**Since I could not succeed**  
**In Sasuke, saving you **(He wiped tears from his face as he looked longingly at Sasuke, whose eyes were bleeding profusely.)  
**I promise no good deed **(He turned away from them and walked closer to the edge, ignore the calls of 'Naruto!' from Shikamaru and Sai.  
**Will I attempt to do again**  
**Ever again **(He stuck his hand in his pouch and fingered a kunai.)  
**No good deed **(He turned back around to face the trio, and took one more step backwards so that he was directly on the edge of the head.)

'I'm sorry Yoko, Tsunade, _Dad_. I can't be Hokage anymore.' He thought miserably to himself.

**Will I do again! **(He did something that shocked and horrified the others)

Shikamaru, Sai and Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto pulled out a kunai, and stabbed himself in the chest. He fell backwards off of the statue and began his free fall to the raging waterfall below. The last thing he saw was Sasuke jumping off the First Hokage's head seconds after he fell, and come plummeting towards him towards him. He closed his eyes as he rapidly approached the churning waters.

"NARUTO!"

He hit the water back first.

* * *

You know what you do here...Review? Like? Fav? Read again? WOO!


	4. Chapter 4

So you've probably noticed...I left this kind of blank. But I live in NJ, And right as I was about to upload...ZING! No power! Yay -_- But Here it is. There is only ONE MORE CHAPTER TO WRITE!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Naruto or any other character from the manga or anime. I am just borrowing them for my plot. I do NOT own the song _Thinking of You _performed and made famous by Katy Perry.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Reason

Naruto heard the steady beep of the heart monitor as he opened his eyes. His acute hearing zeroed in on the drip of the IV attached to his arm, the footsteps of the people walking outside the door and another small noise. He forced his head to turn in order to look at the source of the last noise. It was a person peeling what looked to be an apple. Short pink hair sat atop the person's head.

"S-sakura." Naruto whispered.

His ex teammate looked up at him in shock. She smiled and a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

"NARUTO!" She shouted, but then remembered where she was. "Naruto," she voiced much quieter. "You're finally awake. I'm so glad. You had us worried you knuckle head." She let out a laugh, but it died down quickly. "Why would you do something like that? That was officially the stupidest thing you have ever done." She clenched the knife she held in her palm. "I was so afraid that-"

"I'm sorry." Naruto stared back up at the ceiling.

Sakura put the items in her hand down and brought her hands to lie atop his left hand. "Baka! You have to be Hokage one day. You can't go around throwing yourself off of other Hokages heads to get the job!"

"I'm sorry."

Sakura frowned as her humor failed to get a reaction out of the blue-eyed ninja. She was afraid that this might happen.

The tests she and Tsunade-sama had run proved that he was in excellent health after such a serious fall. He would be sore for a day or two after the seven day coma the nine-tailed fox put him under to heal, but other than aching muscles, he was 100% physically well. However, her master had run another set of tests to see what the mental damage would be. During the coma, she and Inochi Yamanaka had pried into the record of Naruto. They didn't share what they saw, but Ino's father's face said it all. The Naruto they all knew and loved was gone, possibly forever.

And she saw it exactly as it was looking at the face of her secret crush, and friend. She didn't believe for a second that Naruto attempted suicide, even though she heard it straight from the mouth of Shikamaru. He, Sai and Sasuke had all looked on as Naruto pulled out a kunai, stabbed himself in the heart, and fell to almost certain death. Sasuke had apparently gone after him and pulled him from the churning water underneath the waterfall. It was the reformed ninja's only saving grace.

She stroked her fingers across his hand and sighed. It was someone else's fault he went to such extreme measures.

Naruto tried to tell Sakura that she shouldn't worry, but he could not find anymore energy to console her. After all he was the one hurting.

'_Kyuubi. Can you share some chakra with your host please, you energy hog?'_ Naruto called into his subconscious.

'**No. I'm angry at you for what you attempted to do.'**

'_I'm sorry Yoko. I'm sorry. That was careless of me thinking about only myself, when you are stuck in this body too. I'm _sorry_ Kurama.' _

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut to stem the tears that tried to spew forth.

'**You are an ass, gaki. You managed to guilt me into feeling badly that I was angry with you, even though _you_ tried to kill both of us.'**

Kyuubi, reached through the bars of his cage and pulled his sad little weeping blonde inside with one of his tails. Bringing the small form up to nose level with him, he touched his nose to Naruto's face as the blonde began to cry. Feeling worse, he stuck his tongue out and licked carefully alongside the wet face.

Naruto smiled half-heartedly. _'You domesticated fox you. Thank you.'_

Kyuubi snorted and set Naruto down outside the confines of his holding chamber. **'Don't mention it. Seriously. Not a single word. Ever again.'**

Naruto laughed and returned to his consciousness. His whole body screamed in protestation as he attempted to sit up. Sakura rushed to assist him.

"You'll be sore for another day or so, but then you should be fine, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

Sakura leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead. "It'll be okay Naruto. I'm here for you." As she moved away a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." She said, thinking it was Tsunade-sama or Shikamaru, who were frequent visitors during the last few days. Looking away to collect her things, she spun to face the door when Naruto growled lowly.

Sasuke stood in the threshold of the door and frowned when he laid eyes on the no longer sleeping Naruto, and the standing Sakura. The latter huffed and saying goodbye to Naruto, strode past him, but not before "accidentally" slicing his hand with her knife. Smiling at the cut on his hand, she threw him a nasty look and walked down the hallway.

Walking in and shutting the door behind him, Sasuke made his way over to the chair next to the other's bed. He sat down, still avoiding the piercing sapphire glare he _knew_ was being aimed his way.

Naruto's heart sped up. He wanted to hit Sasuke so badly, only every time he tried to call up chakra, or tried to move, his body went into an overdrive of pain. If only Sasuke would do him a favor and pick up his limp arm, ball his weak fingers into a fist, cock it back and punch himself in the face for Naruto.

Sasuke fidgeted for the first time in his life. His palms were clammy to the touch, and he had to physically hold down his knees from shaking.

When he opened his mouth to speak, everything he wanted to say refused to fall from his lips, because he didn't really know what to say. Hell, he didn't even know how he was supposed to feel.

He had watched as the number one knuckle-headed ninja, the hero of the modern shinobi world, and the happiest, most cheerful, most carefree human being he had ever met in his entire lifetime pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the heart, something he was not even able to manage all those years ago when they fought at the Valley of the End, which ironically was the same place the blonde attempted death.

Every bad decision, mistake and wrong action he'd made, up until just over a week ago, meant nothing as he watched the other shed their own blood and topple off the cliff's edge.

He clenched his hands together and thought of something caring to say, after all the other was lying in a hospital bed with machines hooked up to his body and looked excruciatingly thin…

"Usuratontachi."

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He had meant to apologize for being an idiot. Not call Naruto one. He tried again.

"Moron."

"I beg your pardon?" Naruto blinked and managed to lean forward as if he didn't hear the other man.

"You are such an idiot."

"The fuck did you just say to me?"

Sasuke felt his anger surface, he didn't mean to insult the other, but he couldn't help it. He was terrified that he would never see the blonde ever again, and he seriously wanted to get the blonde to understand that he still considered him a close friend.

"You didn't stop and think for one second the repercussions of your actions did you?"

Naruto was getting seriously pissed now. How dare Sasuke come in here and insult him like this.

"Right, because what I do to my body is of direct consequence to how everyone lives their lives."

"It is, dead last. You are the hero of shinobi everywhere. Ninja look to you to be the strongest and the best-"

"Well they don't need me anymore now that you're back, now do they?"

"Stop being a dobe for one second to realize how important you are to everyone."

"Not everyone." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke froze. In front of him lay a broken Naruto. The wind user's eyes were downtrodden and a dull cornflower color, instead of their usual vivacious sapphire; his skin, a sickly greenish tone; his shoulders were slightly caved, which on most people would not look odd, but this was _Naruto_. Naruto was supposed to always have a fire in his eyes, even when losing, and always stand tall no matter what.

"Of course you are important to everyone. You are their future Hokage. You have saved them from infinite destructions. Gaara. Pein. Obito. Madara. _Kyuubi. _Me."

"Save the bullshit Sasuke. They don't consider me important. They think it's my repentance for killing all those people all those years ago. Even though I had nothing to do with it, and it was the nine tails being controlled by Madara." Naruto scoffed.

"Fuck the losers who don't know how important you are then! You are the most important person I have met in my life! And if you'd stop acting like a 4 year old child, throwing tantrums every 5 seconds in order to use your brain you'd know that."

"You jackass!" Naruto felt liquid fire running through his veins as he struggled visibly to get out of bed. Sasuke stood up and started forward to help the younger man, but Naruto hissed at him.

"Do _not_ put your hands on me." He spat with disgust.

Sasuke jerked his hands back and balled them into two fists at his side.

"Let's get one thing straight Sasuke." Naruto settled back into his pillow, having given up trying to force his tired, half broken, and slowly healing body to move. "You have no right to come in here and lecture me. Not after what you did. The choices I make are mine, and mine alone. I can do whatever the hell I feel like. And that includes 'throwing tantrums' and having my own moment of weakness once in a while."

Sasuke flew into his face. "When what you are doing hurts just yourself, then you can do what ever the fuck you feel like doing. But when it fucks with everyone else, you need to fucking get your shit together." He growled in a low tone.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke's angry countenance and took three deep breaths. "Get the fuck out of my face."

Sasuke ignored him and continued, his voice rising slightly. "You act like you are a child with no responsibilities. You force Shikamaru and my replacement to baby you, and take care of you when you get yourself so drunk that you don't even know what color hair the men you fuck have anymore. You are noth-"

"I do not force _anyone_ to take care of me, especially not Shika and _Sai_, who is _not_ your replacement. He is a Konoha ninja, one who has never betrayed the village at that." Naruto looked Sasuke dead in his eyes. "Who I fuck and how drunk I am when I do so ain't got shit to do with you, fucker."

Sasuke scoffed. "You are nothing more than a worthless slut. And here I thought I trained you better than tha-".

SLAP!

Shit. Sasuke did not mean to say that. He spat the blood filing his mouth onto the floor as his cheek reddened. His head was angled sharply to the left due to the painful blow Naruto had dealt him.

He slowly turned his head back towards the blonde man.

Said blonde's eyes were swirling red, and his nails had sharpened. His whisker marks were more defined and Sasuke could taste the rage flowing from the wind user.

"How fucking dare you."

Sasuke slowly pulled himself away from hovering over the bed to awkwardly standing beside it.

"You thought you _trained_ me better than that?"

Naruto couldn't breath. The monitors started to speed up as his heart rate skyrocketed. Fat drops began to fall from his eyes, but he couldn't bother to wipe them away.

"I loved you, Sasuke. I fucking _loved_ you. And you th-threw m-me away so you c-could fucking start a c-clan. You told me you l-loved me, and you threw me away like a r-rotten tomato." Naruto was positively sobbing at this point. He looked at Sasuke who was slowly lowering himself back into the chair beside the bed.

"I needed you. I called for you, I cried after you. I chased you, I brought you _back,_ I stayed with you, I slept with you, I _loved _you. And you left me. You _always _fucking leave me. And you think I'm a slut. Well you're right. I _am_ a slut. I'll fuck _anything_ that wants me. It fills the void that _you_ created when you told me that we were over and to move on. And I've gotten used to the feeling now. I enjoy it."

"Why didn't you just take up with Neji, you seem to enjoy him, often." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto scoffed. He looked at Sasuke and sang sadly.

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection** (He laughed humorlessly)**  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one **(He smiled softly to himself)**  
I still got the seeds**

**You said move on**  
**Where do I go **(He looked expectantly at Sasuke)**  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**

**Cause when I'm with him**  
**I am thinking of you**  
**Thinking of you**  
**What you would do if**  
**You were the one**  
**Who was spending the night**  
**Oh I wish that I**  
**Was looking into your eyes.**

(And he did just that. He looked right into the obsidian eyes of his former, present, and future everything. His old rival, former best friend, an ex-lover.)

**You're like an Indian summer**  
**In the middle of a winter**  
**Like a hard candy**  
**With a surprise center**  
**How do I get better**  
**Once I've had the best**

(He broke down and tears began to fall once more, not that he knew when the first set stopped)

**You said there's**  
**Tons of fish in the water**  
**So the water's I will test**  
**He kissed my lips**  
**I taste your mouth **(He looked almost angrily at Sasuke)  
**(Oh) He put it in  
****I was disgusted with myself (He fell back on his pillow and closed his eyes)**

**Cause when I'm with him**  
**I am thinking of you**  
**Thinking of you**  
**What you would do if**  
**You were the one**  
**Who was spending the night**  
**Oh I wish that I**  
**Was looking into**

**You're the best **(Naruto turned his upper body towards Sasuke, ignoring the pain of moving his own muscles. But he had to get Sasuke to understand.)**  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**

**Cause when I'm with him**  
**I am thinking of you**  
**Thinking of you**  
**What you would do if**  
**You were the one**  
**Who was spending the night **(He pulled one of his hands up to wrap around his own throat in a loose hold (which was pretty much how he spent every night, courtesy of others.))**  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes **(He fixed his gaze onto Sasuke's and poured all of his emotions into the song. Looking into Sasuke's eyes was his favorite thing to do.)**  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through **(He tore his gaze away from the older man, and moved both of his hands to clutch at his chest, right above his heart.)

**And bust in the door**  
**And take me away**  
**Oh no more mistakes**  
**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay.**  
**Stay.**

As he finished Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds, stood them simply walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. Naruto watched in horror, as the other left, and fell limply back against his pillow, distraught. He couldn't move, or even cry anymore. Sasuke had left him, again. He closed his eyes and wished himself dead.

As he closed his eyes, a loud sound filled his ears, as if there were hundreds of angry birds screeching nearby. Then a loud 'BANG' happened as the door to his hospital room fell to the ground with a large gaping hole right through the middle.

Sasuke calmly walked over to the side of Naruto's bed, sliced cleanly through the wires connected to the blonde, and gently lifted a confused, and startled, Naruto off of the bed.

Naruto was going into shock. What was Sasuke doing?

'**Calm yourself Naruto. He is doing just as you asked. He busted in the door. And now he's taking you away.' **Kyuubi chuckled lowly.

Naruto looked up into the face of the Uchiha heir. Sasuke smiled at him and walked over to the window. "Why Sasuke?"

"Because this is what you wanted. And I just want to do what's best for you."

"By kidnapping me?"

"Yes. Now relax." As he said that, he activated his Sharingan, successfully putting Naruto into a sleep genjutsu. He put one foot on the windowsill just as Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune came barreling into the room screaming at him to release Naruto. And as the youngest one charged at him, he leapt out of the window, still holding the unconscious male tightly in his arms.

He was going to take him and make him his again.

* * *

Ugh. What a totally cliche ending...BUT! There will be a surprise in the last and final chapter.

I'm not making you review, but I do like getting feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! This is it! What we wanted! The last chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Naruto or any other character from the manga or anime. I am just borrowing them for my plot. I do NOT own the song Breaking the Habit performed and made famous by Linkin Park.

On with the Story!

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Feeling

Naruto awoke with his muscles feeling better than they had since he went on his first real mission. He moaned slightly as he felt pressure being applied to his sore limbs once more. He allowed himself to enjoy the massage for a few moments before he remembered the events of the day.

"Stop!" He barked. The mysterious person kneading his lower back, removed their hands, and moved away from him (if those shuffling sounds were to be interpreted correctly).

Naruto rolled over onto his back and pushed himself into a sitting position. He tried to focus his eyes on the dark room, blindly searching for the other he knew was there.

"Naruto." The sound came from his left. He whipped his head around to look at the other, but pulled a muscle in his neck in the process. Immediately, strong hands wrapped themselves around his neck and shoulder area, and began to work the muscles there once more.

Naruto melted into the touch. Sasuke always knew how to turn him into a bowl of syrup, just by touching him. Naruto succumbed to the gentle ministrations of Sasuke, but when he felt his penis begin its way into _harder_ territory, he placed his hands atop the larger, paler man's.

"Naruto. I wan-"

"I want you to tell me why Sasuke." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hands.

"What I did was stupid. I was stupid. I am stupid." Sasuke dropped his head to rest on top of the blonde's. He started to cry in Naruto's hair. "You are my everything. I was an idiot to break it off with you just to start a clan."

"Liar." Naruto jerked his body from Sasuke's grasp. He turned on the bed to face Sasuke, who was now standing beside the bed.

"It was my selfishness that caused you all of this pain Naruto. I wanted something for me, and I did whatever I thought was necessary."

"Liar." Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, tugging the elder man, causing him to fall on the bed next to Naruto.

"I am a heartless bastard, who does not deserve you. Starting my clan is all I ever thought of. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"_Liar_." Naruto straddled Sasuke and literally ripped the Uchiha's shirt completely open. He latched his mouth onto one of the pale pink nipples and bit down harshly. Sasuke groaned. Naruto sat up. "Tell me the truth."

"What do you want to hear Naruto? I've told you why! Why can't you just accept the facts and move past it?"

"Because I want you to tell me the fucking truth!" Naruto shouted. He reached behind his body and tore Sasuke's pants off of his legs, relishing in the ripping noise. Sasuke just stared at him, confusion and worry in his obsidian eyes, before shutting them tightly.

Naruto removed his clothing more or less in the same fashion, before settling his now naked body right on top of Sasuke's.

Sasuke lightly thrust upwards at the feel of Naruto's unclothed semi-erection against his own rapidly hardening one.

"Look at me." Sasuke opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

Naruto was looking down at Sasuke with an almost dominant gleam in his eye. The blonde's emotions had always been in his gaze, but at this moment, Sasuke wanted to run away and stay put at the same time at the sadness, the pain, the lust, the rage, and the love he clearly saw in the other's eyes.

"Naruto, I don't know what else you want to hear. That's the truth."

"I'll force it out of you."

With that, Naruto bent down and bit down on Sasuke's collarbone, breaking the skin. At the same time, Naruto shifted his body so that his ass was right above Sasuke's cock. He mercilessly began grinding down. Sasuke moaned. It had been so long since he had been with his blonde, that he had almost forgotten about Naruto's little kinks.

"Naruto. _Uhh- Kami-sama. Stop_."

Thinking he could survive for the rest of his life on only this feeling, Sasuke was taken by surprise as the blonde male lifted and shifted so that he slid himself down onto Sasuke's throbbing erection, with only precome as lubrication.

"Sasuke. You feel so good. I missed this so much. I missed you so much. Only you could fill me this way." Naruto moaned and rotated his hips atop Sasuke's.

Sasuke gasped and thrust upwards into the melting heat that was Naruto. Naruto took the hint, and lifted himself off of Sasuke once more, and began his slow torture.

Naruto leisurely rode Sasuke, causing the dark haired male beneath him to groan and bit his lip.

"Sasuke." It wasn't a question, or a statement. It was a command. Sasuke shook his head, and his eyes fluttered shut as Naruto began contracting his walls around his penis at random intervals, making Sasuke moan louder.

"Sasuke." Naruto frowned above Sasuke. He would get his way. Using chakra, he sped up his ministrations, and rotated his hips when he moved downwards. Sasuke's eyes flew open, and his hands shot up to Naruto's hips.

Sasuke could feel himself getting closer to the edge. It was too good. He couldn't breathe properly. The man above him had always taken his breath away. He planted his feet under his body and slightly changed the angle of his hips and rammed right into Naruto's prostate. Cerulean eyes widened as electrifying pleasure shot up his spine, and Naruto let out a scream of pleasure, and a hissed "_Fff-u-uuck_".

He let Sasuke fuck him for a few seconds before he saw the tell tale sign that Sasuke was very close. The man's eyes closed and he stretched his neck backwards. Naruto, nearing completion himself had only one chance of finding out the truth from Sasuke. Almost losing consciousness at the pleasure being forced upon his body, Naruto made a hand sign that both Jiraiya and Kakashi had taught him. Bring his hand behind his body, he found the base of Sasuke's cock with ease. He waited for Sasuke to grab his hips tighter, (which he knew meant that Sasuke was seconds away from a very powerful orgasm indeed (especially since Sasuke hadn't once grabbed Naruto's cock to make sure the younger man finished before him)) and half moaned, half screamed "_HOLD_".

Sasuke sat up so fast, that Naruto was almost dislodged from his seat. "W-what did you d-do, Naruto." He managed to pant out, even as he continued to thrust into Naruto.

Naruto, eyes rolling in the back of his skull, grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders and pulled himself halfway up before falling back to the bed in pleasure. Sasuke's cock was thick, and it pulsated with unrelease. Sasuke assisted Naruto getting up the second time the wind user tried.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke, Naruto stilled his hips and rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"The air hold. I learned it from both of my former masters, it's supposed to act as if I was choking something, but it makes a good cock ring when I need one."

"Release it."

"Not until you tell me."

"No."

"Fine. I'll make you." Naruto clenched his walls around Sasuke as he pulled away and off the other's penis. He backed down the bed enough to swallow Sasuke's cock all the way.

Regulating his breathing, and controlling his gag reflex, Naruto combined licking, sucking, blowing, nipping, bobbing, swirling his tongue, swallowing and kissing around and on Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke was so hard he thought he would faint. Naruto gave the best blow jobs in the entire world. And he knew Naruto absolutely _hated_ having another man's genitalia in his mouth. Naruto only performed a blow job when it suited him.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's cock, and sat back on his heels expectantly. He took hold of his cock and squeezed it, staving off his own impending orgasm.

"Last chance Sasuke." He swung himself off of the bed. Standing, he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "Or I'll go to Neji."

Ah, the magic words it seemed. Sasuke, even though he was still rock hard, and would stay that way until Naruto released his dick, leapt out of the bed, and pinned Naruto to the door, with his Sharingan spinning madly.

"I'll kill anyone who touches you ever again." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke," Naruto began.

"You're mine. I won't let you be used. I won't let my sacrifice be wasted."

"Wasted? Sasuke what are you-"

"I did it for you."

Naruto grabbed the sides of Sasuke's face, cupping the strong jaw between his palms. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. _Please_."

Sasuke hung his head, and deactivated his Sharingan. He was crying, tears spilling down his face and onto Naruto's neck, and when Naruto gently lifted his face, he was shocked to see the insecurity and fear present the usually emotionless eyes.

Naruto gasped and gathered Sasuke to his smaller body, and kissed the man, pouring every ounce of love, security and passion he could muster. He realized that whatever Sasuke did was for him. Sasuke, in all of his shortcomings mostly feared being isolated and unloved, by him, Naruto.

Naruto guided Sasuke to sit down on the floor. The taller man clung to Naruto's body, as they sat, crying and kissing Naruto back with as much passion, and love that Naruto was giving him. They broke apart for air a few minutes later, both breathing heavily, with tears streaming down both of their eyes.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes, and the other shut his own, and resigned himself to his fate.

"That night," he began, "that night, that I told you to move on, and told you that I wanted to start a clan? I lied."

"I know you lied Sasuke, I just want to know the truth."

"Please, let me go uninterrupted."

"Sorry." Naruto kissed the crook of Sasuke's neck in apology.

"I had been walking around the village and I overheard a few ninja talking about how two of the greatest clans were going to die out. The Uchiha, obviously and the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan.

"I was not so concerned about my own clan. I had never wanted to reboot my line. This curse ends with me. Also, I had told you a year, to the day, before that I wanted to be with you and only you." Here Sasuke paused rubbed his nose against Naruto's. Naruto kissed the tip of the other's nose before settling himself more comfortably in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke moved his hands from gripping on Naruto's hips, to wrap loosely around his waist.

"But listening to what they said, I realized that there were two of us. And I didn't want to stop you from realizing your dream."

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke slightly. "What are you talking about Sasuke? I could have still been Hokage."

Sasuke squeezed around the blonde's waist tighter. "No. You're other dream. To have your own family."

Naruto gasped softly and covered his mouth to calm his breathing.

"You have never known your parents. You had no siblings. You had to take care of yourself. I didn't want to stand in your way of finally being able to be happ-"

He felt a strong sense of deja vu as Naruto slapped his face once again. Although this slap was considerably less painful than the one back in the hospital room.

"Fuck you Sasuke." Naruto's tears, that had been slowing and stopping, renewed themselves and streamed down his face once more. He pulled his upper body away from Sasuke and folded his arms around his own body, forcing Sasuke's hands to fall to the floor. He curled his body and head into Sasuke's chest and let out a sob. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Sasuke tried to get Naruto to look him in the eyes. "Naruto. I'm the person that loves you more than any other being on the face of this planet."

"Then what gives you the right?" Naruto looked up, right into his love's eyes.

He shifted again in Sasuke's lap, making Sasuke wince. (He was still hard, after all)

"Sasuke. You love me, right?" Sasuke nodded. "And you want to be with me, right?" Sasuke nodded again, slightly hesitating. "So, when did you forget whom you were dating?" Sasuke looked up.

"Teme! I _have_ a family. I've met my parents, I had Jiraiya, and I still have Tsunade baa-chan, Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Captain Yamato, the Konoha 11, Sai, Gaara, Kakashi-sensei, Kyuubi and you.

"I don't need anyone else. I could live with you, and just you alone, and be happy. Well, you and Kyuubi. He goes where I go." Naruto pecked Sasuke on his lips and pushed the other male down so that he was lying flat on the ground. Then he grinned almost evilly, and then leaned down.

Sasuke had a look of wonderment on his face, as if he couldn't believe that Naruto was still in the same room as him, let alone was on top of him, leaving a trail of hickies down his neck and collarbone, and grinding down on his painfully still-hard penis.

Naruto sat back up after he delivered a particularly harsh nip to Sasuke's pec, and looked down at his handiwork. Normally it was he who looked like he was on the receiving end of bruises, love bites, and scratches. He felt a strange sense of pride and accomplishment at seeing one of the most powerful ninja in the world weak, boneless, and moaning for him.

He raised his hips, and was half surprised that Sasuke's cock slapped against the owner's belly and hovered over it. He smirked. Straddling the erection beneath him, he forced it to slide between his ass cheeks, forcing Sasuke to groan at the friction.

Bracing himself on Sasuke's toned chest, he lifted himself off of Sasuke once more, and before Sasuke could react, he reached behind him, grabbed the shaft, and impaled himself on it, releasing the hold simultaneously.

Sasuke flew halfway up in shock and pleasure. Sure the other was still loosened from earlier activities, but in all essence... Naruto had gone dry. Going dry with Naruto was like winning the jutsu lottery and having an unlimited amount of chakra at the same time. Sasuke couldn't resist and thrusted upwards into the tight heat that was Naruto.

Naruto moaned and rolled his hips. He used Sasuke's abs as leverage to push himself up, and as he felt the tip of Sasuke's delicious cock tug against the ring of his hole, he swiftly brought his hips back down to be fully seated on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke resisted the urge to allow his eyes to roll in the back of his head, and to let his toes curl. He however couldn't stop himself from bringing his knees up to a bend position. Naruto immediately took advantage of the change in position, leaning back on the knees, and fucking himself on Sasuke for a couple of minutes.

Sasuke watched the beauty of Naruto the entire time the man rose and fell. He moved his hands up and down the sides of Naruto's waist, not really helping the other man, but just to be able to touch him.

Naruto contracted his walls around Sasuke, and was rewarded with the other whispering his name.

"Sasuke. Look at me." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, after tearing his eyes away from the place they were connected once more.

"Sasuke. I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than a single person in the entire universe has ever loved another person." Naruto moaned. Sasuke mouthed his I love you back, unable to figure out how to use his vocal chords again, except for moans, groans, and the occasional pant.

Sasuke began to piston his hips upwards again, but Naruto forced him to stop.

"Submit." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's jaw with his right hand. He released the other's face and began to jerk himself off with the same hand. But when he smeared the beads of precome over the head of his own erection, Sasuke automatically made a motion to take over, but Naruto smacked his hand away and grabbed Sasuke's face, slapping his essence on the other's jawline. "I _said_, _submit_." He hissed.

Sasuke growled deep within his throat, but he pulled away from Naruto's grasp and slammed his head back down into the ground.

Naruto smirked when Sasuke stopped moving, and resumed his riding. He raked his nails over Sasuke's nipples and abdomen in nonsensical patterns, swirling around each bud a few times before rubbing his entire palm over the pectoral muscles under the skin. He repeated each motion as he lifted himself up, and made sure to let his pleasure be heard by Sasuke. All the other could do was hold on and be taken for the ride.

After a few minutes, Naruto felt the pressure building inside his body. He sped up, letting his voice raise, and causing Sasuke to mindlessly thrust up into his overly willing body. He leaned forward so that his forearms rested on Sasuke's torso, and applied a small amount of chakra to his speed. It paid off when he felt Sasuke's cock pulsate thrice, and spill an abnormally large amount of what felt like searing hot cum deep into his channel. He came seconds after the thrilling sensation of another person cumming inside of one's own body, but kept bouncing on the slowly softening penis to extend his pleasure.

He pulled himself off of Sasuke and collapsed half on, half off the older man's body. Sasuke's breath was coming in short pants, and he wrapped Naruto in his arms, nuzzling his face into the blonde hair. "Do you forgive me, Naruto?"

Naruto, who had cuddled into Sasuke's neck, turned his face upwards to look at the other male. "Don't be stupid Sasuke." He sat up, ignoring the sharp pains in his rear end. "I forgave you the minute you destroyed that door."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss. It started off as just a touch of lips, but soon developed into a flurry of exploring tongues, the biting of lips, and a some point, the reconstruction of the blueprint that was Naruto's neck.

Sasuke positioned his hand behind Naruto's neck in support, but at the same time, disabling Naruto from moving his head in any direction. He sucked roughly on a few spots, turing them red, and guaranteeing that they would be proper bruises the rest of the week. He bit and nipped along the tanned collarbone, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"You've been a naughty boy, _Na-ru-to_." Sasuke's voice dripped with sin. He rolled Naruto's name off of his lips like melted chocolate.

Naruto whimpered. This was the Sasuke he knew in the bedroom (or kitchen, or park, or bathroom, or Hokage's office, or training field... (Honestly. They had had a lot of sex in a lot of places.)). Sasuke dominated him like no other individual had ever, and he had only fucked so many other guys in order to try and find this feeling elsewhere, anywhere.

"I should punish you for what you did, but because you were so good to me, forgiving me when you didn't have to, I should show you the same courtesy." Sasuke shifted, so that he was above Naruto. He pried the caramel thighs open, and wasted no time with preparing Naruto, however unnecessary it may have been.

He licked up the trail of drying cum from Naruto's thighs, one leg, then the next, and made a complete show of wrapping his lips around the head of the other's cock, immediately sinking to the base. Breathing through his nose, he drug his lips torturously slowly up, using his tongue to lick around, until he reached the tip, where he thrust his tongue into the slit leisurely.

"_Fuck, Sasuke!_" Naruto slammed his palms into the floor, his head following not too long afterwards.

Sasuke smirked and tongue fucked the slit at the top for a few more seconds, before releasing the dick and moving down to his prize. He sighed contentedly, and brought his hand up in order to stroke a finger across the twitching hole. He pressed a finger inside, creating more of his favorite sounds from Naruto, and made sure to rotate the finger so that the walls would be extra stimulated at the feeling.

He added two more fingers very quickly, and rapidly thrusted them in and out of the younger male. Naruto got louder, and Sasuke made sure to angle them to hit Naruto's prostrate every time. He playfully let Naruto's cock hit his tongue, seeing as that the blonde's cock was bouncing back and forth at the movement.

"Sasuke. _Sasuke. Please._" He could tell Naruto was getting close by how hard the blonde was fucking his fingers, and how the walls spasmed sporadically around them. He removed his fingers and mouth, much to the displeasure of the writhing ball of blonde beauty beneath him, and chuckled lowly when Naruto nearly cried.

"Don't make fun of me Teme. You know I can't help it." Naruto mumbled wiping his eyes angrily, but only succeeding in being more gorgeous. Sasuke smiled for a change, as Naruto had once again referred to him as 'Teme', instead of his birth name. He knew then that all had literally been forgiven, and Naruto truly was giving him a second chance.

He placed his hands on the wind user's knees and quickly parted them. He bent his head down and blew directly onto Naruto's anus. Naruto made a weird hitching noise in the back of his throat and more of the pearly liquid oozed out from his cock. Sasuke stuck his tongue out and gave an experimental lick around the rim, unnecessarily wetting it, making Naruto moan, and gasp. He then shoved his tongue past the already tightening ring, and into the warm cavern beyond. He _sucked_ all of his residual cum out of the male lying beneath him, drawing a scream of pleasure from his love.

"_Kami-sama!_ Sasuke! Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto couldn't help but cant his hips up and onto Sasuke's tongue. "Oh _fuck! Damn, fuck, heavens, soooooo goooood!_"

Sasuke pulled away with a particularly loud slurping noise, and lined his rock hard member up with Naruto's hole. "Dobe. Look at me."

The command was not needed, for as soon as Sasuke had pulled away, Naruto was all eyes on him. He couldn't look away even if he tried. He brought his hands up to cup Sasuke's neck and bit his lip. "Sasuke." Sasuke tilted his head in question. And when Naruto whispered the next word, he activated his Sharigan, and thrusted harshly into the blonde man's body, sinking all the way down to the hilt.

"_Dominate._"

Sasuke didn't give Naruto a chance to adjust to his girth, because they had just had sex, _and_ he had just stretched the blonde minutes before, even though he knew as good as any that Naruto re-tightened like new elastic band.

"Yes! Harder! Punish me!" Naruto was outright screaming at the pace Sasuke had set. Sasuke grabbed his ankles and pushed them over Naruto's head, allowing his to sink in even deeper, which would had made Naruto to scream even louder, except now the blonde was reduced to breathy moans and grunts.

"Why am I punishing you Naruto? You know why, don't you baby?" Sasuke rolled his hips on every thrust in, massaging the already swollen and abused prostrate of the man under him.

"Yes! YES!" Naruto screamed.

"Tell me."

"_Fuck!_ I fu-ucked other m-men. I let th-them t-touch what belo-ongs to yo-ou." Naruto managed to moan out. Most of it was inaudible, but Sasuke figured that if he was being ploughed seven ways to Sunday, he would be incapable of speech too.

"And who were these men? Civilians? Fellow ninja? Friends?"

"For god's sake! You know already." Naruto began playing with his nipples, which Sasuke knew were very sensitive during, and after sex.

"I know? Of course I do. I followed you each night as you allowed them to take pleasure in your body, one right after the other. But they were never enough, were they?

Naruto shook his head.

"So you needed seven or eight of them to pleasure you. So many of them in one night Naruto? Could they not pleasure you well enough? They couldn't. You _wanted_ me. You needed _me_."

"Tell me their names. All of them." Naruto panted and shook his head. Sasuke smirked. Naruto wanted to play that game.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had pulled out, was standing, and had Naruto pinned against the wall. He thrust back inside Naruto, making sure that he held the blonde man in his favorite position when not on a horizontal surface.

He had Naruto's leg thrown casually over his shoulder, while letting the right one dangle helplessly, as Naruto clutched his shoulders for support, seeing as he didn't quite reach the ground. He fucked Naruto, hard, into the wall, using chakra to make sure he didn't lose his footing. He sped up, going at an insane pace, his hips moving so quickly that it would look like a blur to an onlooker. He reached between them, and grabbed Naruto's dick at the base.

Naruto made an indignant sound, and tried to move either of his legs. Every time he attempted to escape, Sasuke fucked him harder.

"Naruto. Name. Them." Sasuke growled. He wanted to hear the names of the guys he planned on killing, or threatening, But he wanted Naruto to admit them, and then scream Sasuke's name for the rest of the night.

"Speak or I'll stop." Sasuke slowed his strokes down, but made sure to hit each forward motion with twice as much force, but avoided the glands of pleasure inside his lover.

Naruto gagged. "A bunch. I-I can't remember them _all_." He cooed. Sasuke rewarded Naruto by speeding up.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi,-"

"Kakashi? I didn't know about that one." Sasuke began to hit Naruto's prostrate again, earning him a long wail of appreciation from the trapped man. "What about that replacement, I mean, Sai."

"The day we broke up." Naruto said through gritted teeth. "Right there! Jesus, Sasuke. Never with Sai. Too close to home."

"Hn." Sasuke frowned, but couldn't keep it up for very long, allowing a small smile to reappear on his face. Naruto was perfectly tight, perfectly hot, and perfectly perfect in every way, and he had him _back_.

"You're mine, Dobe. No one else will touch you. You are mine, mine, MINE!" Sasuke braced himself on the wall and thrusted deeper into Naruto than ever before. He fortunately didn't have to keep up that pace, because as soon as he let go of the base of Naruto's cock, and palmed it once, Naruto was screaming his name, and cumming harder, faster, hotter and thicker than he had ever come in his entire life.

Sasuke was literally nanoseconds behind him, screaming Naruto's name into the tanned man's neck.

Sasuke managed to walk them over to the bed, where he collapsed with Naruto atop his body.

"I'm so in love with you, Sasuke Uchiha. Don't ever leave me again." Naruto panted and slid off of Sasuke's flaccid penis and halfway off of the pale man.

"I love you so much it scares me. And if you ever left me, I'd die of a broken heart. You scare me. I love you too much. I love you so much. I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke turned his head and kissed Naruto like he depended on him for air. Naruto returned the kiss with all the passion, and fire he knew how to conjure, and purred into the kiss accidentally.

"That won't work, Vixen."

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, jerk.

"Yes dear.

"Asshole."

"Loser."

The next morning, Naruto groaned and stretched, ignoring the dull pain in his backside, in favor of snuggling into the warmth of Sasuke's side more. Only, there was no warmth, as there was no Sasuke. Naruto frowned.

He rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up. He bit his tongue and stood up. He was a ninja, dammit! Pain is nothing! But he shuffled into Sasuke's bathroom. He let the shower run for a couple of seconds, and then he stepped in and under the spray, letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles.

After he had finished, he got dressed in some tight black pants and an orange button down shirt, and went to the kitchen. He noticed that Sasuke was still nowhere to be found. But he saw out of the corner of his eye that there was a note taped onto the refrigerator. He grabbed it and read it aloud.

"'Dear Dobe. Since you decided to sleep in, I'm running some errands. Meet me at Ichiraku when you get up. Love Sasuke.'"

Naruto blinked and re-read the note. "FUCK YEAH FOR SOME FUCKIN RAMEN!"

He rushed to the ramen bar, and looked around the small area. Sasuke was not in sight. Nevertheless he sat down.

Ayame greeted him. "Hey there Naruto!"

"Ayame-chan. Have you seen that ice bastard? I'm supposed to meet him here."

"Oh, Uchiha-san passed by earlier and said to tell you that he has to break his plans with you, but for you to sit and eat as many bowls of ramen that you can possibly stomach." She smiled and place a bowl of Roast Pork Ramen in front of him without his even having to ask.

"WOO!" Naruto began eating.

15 bowls later, Naruto was stuffed. He waved goodbye to Old Man Teuchi and Ayame, and left the Ramen stand. He ran into Kakashi, who seemed to be waiting for him, reading his book.

"Yo!" Kakashi held a hand up in greeting.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's up? Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto jogged over to the masked ninja.

Kakashi rose his partially visible eyebrow, and pointed at his obviously recently blackened eye. "Yes."

"Sorry about that sensei." Naruto flinched and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's cool. Tsunade has sent me to bring you to the Hokage tower. She said she has a mission for you and Sasuke. One that Sasuke arranged."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, shrugged and took off. "Thanks Kaka-sensei! Sorry about your eye! See ya!"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Poor kid. Won't even know what'll hit him." He teleported away.

Naruto landed a few blocks away from the tower. There was a massive amount of people in front of it.

"The hell is happening here?" He voiced loudly. As soon as people heard him, the crowd went mysteriously silent, and wordlessly parted, creating a passage for him down the center to the tower.

He suspiciously walked through the crowd and stopped when he got to the front. He looked confusedly at the situation happening in front of the tower.

On the steps ahead of him stood Tsunade, and directly in front of him was Sasuke, whom he had not originally noticed, because the man was smiling and had on a tuxedo. He also took note that all of the Konoha 11 were gathered, and Iruka, and Kakashi stood slightly to the side of Tsunade.

"Sas-uke?" He asked tentatively.

Sasuke opened his mouth not to answer, but to sing instead. He nodded to ninja band* and they began to play.

**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again**

**I don't want to be the one**  
**The battles always choose**  
**'Cause inside I realize**  
**That I'm the one confused**

(He took Naruto's hand in his and squeezed it.)

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**  
**Or why I have to scream.**  
**I don't know why I instigate**  
**And say what I don't mean.**  
**I don't know how I got this way**  
**I know it's not alright.**  
**So I'm breaking the habit,**  
**I'm breaking the habit**  
**Tonight**

(He lightly kissed Naruto on both cheeks)

**Clutching my cure**  
**I tightly lock the door**  
**I try to catch my breath again**  
**I hurt much more**  
**Than anytime before**  
**I had no options left again**

**I don't want to be the one**  
**The battles always choose**  
**'Cause inside I realize**  
**That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

(He pulled, the still completely shocked Naruto (That Sasuke was not only singing to him, but was doing this in general) into his arms, and hugged him tightly.)

**I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends **(He let go of the blonde man, turned around to face the three remaining parental figures of Naruto's life.)

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**  
**Or why I have to scream**  
**But now I have some clarity **(Tsunade handed him something that Naruto couldn't see)  
**To show you what I mean**

**I don't know how I got this way **(He walked back over to Naruto)  
**I'll never be alright  
****So, I'm breaking the habit **(He stopped moving once he was directly in front of the Kyuubi vessel)  
**I'm breaking the habit **(He slowly got down on one knee (Naruto's hand flew to cover his mouth and stifle the cry/gasp that threatened to break loose))  
**I'm breaking the habit **(He brought his hand up so that Naruto could see the silver band between his fingertips)  
**Tonight**

"Will you marry me, Dobe?"

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know whether to feel joy, sadness, anger, or shock. He didn't know whether to cry, laugh, jump, stand, sit, or run. But he knew what he was supposed to say.

"Hell yes, I'll marry you Sasuke."

Sasuke scooped his blonde up into his arms and kissed him while onlookers cheered (or cried, depending on if it was one of his fangirls, or Naruto's fanbase.). Naruto pulled away after a couple seconds.

"And don't call me Dobe, Teme!"

Tsunade had married them on the spot, and after several of Naruto's friends threatened to dismember Sasuke if he ever hurt their friend ever again, Kakashi produced two tickets to a week-long hot springs trip for their honeymoon.

But now, it had been two years and four months since they had made up, and been married, but Sasuke noticed that something was off about Naruto.

The blonde took to being very quiet as of late, and he conversed with the Kyuubi at least nine times a day for a week. Sasuke was very worried. He also didn't want to have sex for the first time in forever, since seven nights before. And it had been a whole week since he had been allowed by his husband to even _touch_ his person. Sasuke frowned.

Naruto entered the kitchen, where Sasuke had been contemplating. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke beat him to the punch, thinking something was wrong.

"What's wrong Naruto. Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

Naruto held his hands up and waved them half frantically. "Calm down! I'm okay. I was talking to Kurama and he has a message for you." He moved to sit on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto and nuzzled the blonde's neck. Naruto giggled, and wiggled his hips onto Sasuke's forming erection.

"Kyu, says to tell you 'Congratulations, Uchiha brat.'" Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke rose and eyebrow. "For."

"Kurama says you should be less sad, considering he found out last week that you're getting a clan after all."

"I beg your pardon."

"Sasuke. Your clan. It is being revived."

"Please tell your furry delusional friend that I am not getting some female pregnant in order to revive my family line."

"You don't have to. I'm technically starting my clan too."

"Oh." Sasuke slightly tightened his hold on Naruto and dropped his head so that his husband wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "Should I prepare a room for the Hyuuga girl, or are you leaving me?" Sasuke choked out.

Naruto noticed the change in Sasuke's attitude. He quickly moved to straddle the raven haired male. "Sasuke? What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want Hinata to move in here, or move in with her?"

"I thought you said you were starting your clan."

"I am."

"Well then, is it Sakura? Although, you could have picked a quieter human to reproduce with." Sasuke gnashed his teeth together at the thought of someone getting his Naruto right from under his nose.

"You know Sasuke, for a genius prodigy, you sure are slow." Naruto laughed.

"Huh?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and uncurled them from the fists Sasuke had made subconsciously before.

"You're going to be a father. And I'm going to be a father. At the same time."

Sasuke looked up into his beloved's eyes and allowed himself to hope.

"I'm pregnant, Sasuke."

"Naruto." Sasuke stood up and spun his pregnant husband around in a circle. "Oh gods. You give me so much. What can I give you?" He stopped spinning and held Naruto around his waist, holding the Hokage off the floor with no effort.

Naruto giggled. "A foot rub might be nice."

"Of course, _wife_." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't make me kill you."

* * *

* Ninja band. C'mon. They have to exist somewhere. It's just some imaginary group of ninja that I imagined being able to make sound with jutsu.

That's it! It's over! I don't think it's up to my usual standards, but when one has 40 million things running around inside one's brains, it become's difficult to get it all written down in the proper order. I hope you enjoy. Also feel free to PM or review. And if there are any mistakes, I'll correct thems as I reads 'em!


End file.
